My Little Bunny
by GaLemarouRinkA
Summary: Zoro, neglected by his father, was not like any other child. The arrival of two strangers: a woman and her child, stirred his life. A promise made and a tragedy then came. Zoro reunites with the child ten years later to be further separated again. Do they finally meet again? Read to find out. [Alternate Universe. Rating may change.]
1. Marimo

**A** **/N: I know that there are many amazing AU ZoSan fics out there written by some amazing authors. I only wanted to try one myself and get all of it out of my system before I explode. So here it is, My Little Bunny, which will be updated after every 5 reviews (HeHe I'm not that wicked since I only requested five for each chapter.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

 **Enjoy…**

* * *

It was just another boring day for the eight year old Zoro. The latter was a rather lonesome boy and he did not have the thoughts of playing like any other children of his age. His only interests were his kendo lessons that he looked forward to everyday, and being able to surpass his father in swordsmanship in the future. The reason why a boy of eight years old would have such an odd goal in life was because of his father himself, Dracule Mihawk.

Since small, Zoro would always look at and be fascinated by the numerous trophies that his father had obtained either from some countless underground battles or competitions organised by the government. Mihawk had them displayed on shelves in a room especially arranged for that in his house.

A five year old Zoro had even once been brought to one of his father's underground battles. Zoro remembered that he had been so graceful in handling that ridiculously huge sword of his. His father's fight had left him in such awe that he would never forget his first time witnessing his father's swordsmanship ever. It was simply engraved deep inside of him.

Indeed, his bamboo sword had never left his side: always strapped to his back or waist since his first kendo lesson. His teacher at school would preach him countless of times not to bring it to school or to leave it outside the class but stubbornly he would not obey and would say:

 _"A swordsman has to have his sword with him at all moments!"_

On hearing that, his classmates would always make fun of him.

Furthermore, for a child, Zoro was often considered as scary and his usual stone hard face or the always present scowl plastered on his face made him unapproachable for other people, and mostly because of the latter, Zoro had no friends nor had he ever made the effort to make himself a few. Zoro simply did not care.

Sadly, the little boy neither had a mother who would wait for him at home after school with his favourite food already prepared with all the love a mother could give to her child. Every day, Zoro had to eat –according to him - tasteless food which was sent over to his house by a lady hired by his father to cook for him since he was never home. In fact, Zoro had never met his mother as she died shortly after giving birth to him.

There was even a time when he would often ask himself if his father hated him. Maybe he despised him because his wife died because of him. Or maybe he should not have been born. Actually, Zoro had even once asked his father about it. He still remembered the fear while waiting for his answer. He had nearly wetted his pants as his father had been so intimidating and still was. But the latter had said nothing except, _"I do not hate you, Zoro."_

Zoro did not look like his father either. In fact, there were no resemblances at all. His green hair was probably inherited from his mother. But how could he make sure of that since his father had kept no pictures of her.

That day, Zoro's kendo lessons had ended a little later than usual but he showed no haste in returning home. The green haired almost looked like dragging his feet all the way there. His head hung low as his house came into view but when he noticed the light inside of it through the windows, his legs broke into a small jog. His father was home!

"I'm home!" he shouted once he stepped into the house.

His house's interior looked nothing like homey and cosy, though the outside may look like a quite fancy one. It was a not too small two storeys house with a garage on the left: inside currently sitting a red shiny sports car that his father owned. The walls were plain and bare, and the house had little furniture. Due to his job, Mihawk was rarely home and that could explain why Zoro's heart had leap a little on thinking that his father finally was.

Zoro stopped dead in his tracks when he saw two strangers sitting in the living room. It was odd as they never had any guests. His eyes wandered over the most beautiful woman he had ever seen seated on the sofa, to a child with a similar beauty and looked close to his age, sitting on the carpeted floor while clinging to the woman's leg.

"Zoro, say hello," said Mihawk.

"H-hel-llo. My-my name is Zo-Zoro!" Zoro stammered nervously.

The pretty woman smiled at him warmly and Zoro's heart almost melted. She leaned down and said a few words to the frail looking child on the floor.

" _Bonjour,"_ she said shyly and quickly hid her face in her mother's skirt.

Zoro raised an eyebrow questioningly at his father as he did not understand what she had just said.

"Sanji says hello too. I apologise, Sanji is a little shy and has just recently learned how to speak your language," said the woman in a motherly voice.

"It's okay. Zoro, they come from North Blue." Zoro gave a nod to his father. "I am acquainted with this woman. Her name is Sophia Blackleg, and she and her child will be living here from now on. Be nice to the little Sanji," Mihawk added.

"Yes, father." Zoro's eyes travelled back to look at Sanji. The latter was looking back at him with a similar interest too.

" _Marimo,"_ she suddenly said to her mother, eyes shining, looking fascinated while pointing towards his head.

"Ma-marimo?"

Cocking her head to one side, she studied Zoro's confused face.

"Ah!" she exclaimed and looked behind her, searching for her backpack which was on the sofa. She got up, fumbled with the bag zipper and took out a book. Her mother tried to stifle a small laugh as she finally understood what her child meant.

Sanji opened the picture book and turned the pages frantically all the while crossing the room clumsily until in front of Zoro. When she had found what she was looking for, she thrust the book in front of Zoro's face excitedly. The latter had flinched at her action and narrowed his eyes to see what the girl's little finger was pointing at on the page.

"Marimo. This." She emphasized by pointing the picture of the moss ball a few times. "You." Sanji pointed at Zoro's head. "Marimo."

By this time, Zoro had finally understood as his hands flew to clutch at his hair. "Me? A marimo?!" he shouted.

"Yes! Yes!" Sanji smiled triumphantly.

"No! I'm not!" Zoro yelled.

The two adults just laughed in amusement.

* * *

 **Hehe How was it?**

 ***You will understand why Sanji is referred as she by Zoro probably in the next chapter.**

 **See you after 5 reviews.**


	2. Lonely

**A/N: OMG! 6 reviews in just one day! I could not believe it. People saw me as a crazy person when I squealed in delight on the road. Yeah on the road after work. I just could not wait but check from my phone. Yeah, you guys had brightened up my boring day.**

 **Thank you all who have reviewed and appreciated this story of mine. Answers to your questions will be answered real soon.**

 **Enjoy...**

* * *

Light footsteps sounded in the corridor as the nine year old child made his way towards a certain bedroom at this early hour of the morning.

"Zorooo~ Wake up!" Sanji shook the green haired boy lightly. "Wake up!" he said again.

"Mmmn. Leave me alone." Zoro shook Sanji's hands off and rolled onto his other side, away from the blond.

"No! Zoro late. Zoro late!" Sanji insisted and shook the green haired harder. "Wake up! **Marimo!** " he growled, not too happy of being ignored.

Zoro's eyes snapped open and he practically exploded out of his bed on hearing the insult to his hair, hitting Sanji in the process and the latter fell down on his butt with a rather loud _thud_.

"Oww! Hurts." Sanji rubbed at his back side.

Zoro's body stiffened at the sight of seeing Sanji on the floor and worried frantically whether he had hurt him for real, not that it was intentional of course. He didn't mean to hurt a _girl_. Zoro just could not help it, that is, feeling annoyed when someone was making fun of his hair color. He had just acted on reflex.

"I'm uh ummm so-sorry. I mean. I'm sorry!" Zoro tried his hardest to apologize and mentally cringed at the thought that the blond would start whining and crying on the floor.

"No problem!" Sanji flashed him a grin instead as he got up on his feet. The blond dusted himself off and after that, ran out of the room.

Zoro's lips pressed in a tight line wavered a bit once he was alone again in his room. He was still under the shock of the smile which Sanji had just given him. He was feeling rather odd, almost giddy, like his heart had skipped a beat when he had seen Sanji's smiling face. Besides, it was the first time that he had been woken up by someone and on top of that, by a beautiful _girl._

Sitting on his bed, Zoro recalled last night when Sanji and his mother came to his house. The blond looking shy at first and then coming insulting his hair color in front of his face with a stupid grin. His father had left as soon as he had considered the matter settled.

Zoro had watched his father's shiny red sports car drive away and had sighed. He was going to live with two complete strangers and his father had not even told him the reason nor given him a little bit of reassurance. Yeah, that was Dracule Mihawk.

"gah!" Zoro sucked in a sharp breath when he saw Sanji's head poking back into his room, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Come down. Breakfast," the blond announced.

Zoro did not know how he managed to nod in his petrified state and Sanji was gone again.

 _What is this feeling?_ He asked himself but his thoughts were quickly interrupted again but this time, by the alarm going off. He allow it to ring a few minutes before reaching out and finally switched it off.

He climbed down his bed and sniffed the air. Zoro's mouth almost watered and his stomach grumbled at the sweet and delicious smell hanging in the air.

"Ah Zoro dear, have a seat," said Sophia when she noticed Zoro's hesitance in coming into the kitchen. "Come on," she urged.

Making his way almost mechanically, Zoro sat down at the table across of Sanji who smiled at him encouragingly.

 _Why the hell am I feeling like I am the guest here?_ Zoro did not understand.

The green haired had just followed the sweet smell emanating from the kitchen but had frozen in place when he saw Sophia in an apron making breakfast. But that was not only the reason why he was surprised. The fact of seeing someone cooking for him and waiting for him to eat breakfast were what struck him the most. After all, Zoro was still a child and would naturally be yearning for parental affection and company deep inside, and which Dracule Mihawk totally sucked at providing.

Of course, Zoro had not even once complained about waking up every day in this big and cold house of his and eating cereal for breakfast and the food sent over for dinner all alone in the kitchen.

His chest felt suddenly tight. Tears welled up in his eyes as he tried to suppress them by clenching his fists tighter on his thighs.

 _I'm a man! I must not cry!_

"What is it, Zoro?" asked Sophia, concerned at his trembling form.

"I- _sniff_ -I never did this," started Zoro. "I- _sniff_ - _sniff_ -I-was always always lonely." Tears streamed down his face as he bit his lips so as not to let out his cries.

"Aww sweetie. Don't cry. It's okay now. It's okay.." Sophia patted his head affectionately in her arms and mentally scribbled down in her to do list that the next time she saw Mihawk, she would give him a good talk.

When Zoro had finally calmed down, Sophia cleaned his tearful face with her towel. She stroked his head gently while her other hand put down a plate of pancakes on the table in front of him. Zoro sniffed a little more and hungrily dug in.

That was the best breakfast Zoro had ever eaten in his entire life.

* * *

 **A/N: I promise that the next chapter will be longer.**


	3. Shocked!

**A/N: Of course! Once I notice that there are new reviews, I'll update another chapter ASAP and I thank you all for the reviews so far.**

 **Answering Guest's question: No, Mihawk is not dating Sanji's mom but has a relationship with her.**

 **Anna : If ever Sanji's wearing girl's clothes? Well haha you will have to read to find out.**

* * *

It had already been one week since Sanji and his mother came living with Zoro.

The green haired boy pushed past some students as he made his way through a crowd of them near the entrance of his school until he was finally out.

"Zoroooo~"

The boy turned to look around and saw Sanji in one of his usual oversize shirts and shorts, waving at him while the other hand held a small bag.

A few students had glanced in his way. Indeed, even though almost half of his face was covered by his hair, Sanji still had a mysterious...was it beauty? in him and was really…cute. Zoro blushed at the thought.

"Hi Zoro!" greeted the blond.

"I told you not to come to meet me after school!" Zoro snarled but Sanji knew he was faking it.

"Mama told me to! Mama is working. Here, your lunchbox!"

"I told her that I don't need it either!"

"Why? You're going to your kendo lessons, right? Mama said you need energy!" Sanji insisted.

"She already gave me a lot of food for lunch already! I'm not hungry!" he protested.

"But you always eat all of them!" Sanji fired back.

Zoro sighed, admitting defeat. Undeniably, he always ate all the food which were given to him, even asking for seconds during dinner. Zoro could even feel like he had gained a few more pounds with all the food he had eaten in only one week's time. Yesterday even, Sophia, Sanji's mother, had pinched and pulled his cheek saying that he had become chubbier.

 _"Me? Chubbier?! I can't afford to be chubbier!"_ Zoro had protested in annoyance and the older woman had just chuckled in amusement at his words.

But Sophia was an excellent cook. Her cakes and desserts were also all mouth watering. Yeah, Zoro never thought that he would be able to enjoy such delicious food on a daily basis. Besides, he would always lick the food container or plate clean. Sophia had even joked that she did not need to wash them since they were so clean.

The curious stares in his back suddenly became really heavy after just barely a few minutes. Zoro could hear what the people were whispering to each other behind his back. It could not be considered as whispering as he could hear them loud enough even though they were meters away.

"…ooh such a beauty…"

"…is it Zoro's sister?"

"…no, it can't be right…"

"…cousin?…"

"..A foreigner..?"

"…who is that kid? She's so cute!"

"…Zoro knows her?!..."

"…how is that boy related to that kid?..."

 _Damn those curious people!_ Zoro growled inwardly.

"Let's go home!" he hurriedly grabbed Sanji's hand and pulled him along walking in long-legged strides.

"Zoro! Zoro! How was school? Fun? Hey Zoro?" Sanji called out to the green haired boy. But the latter just ignored him and Sanji resorted to a cute pout.

Knowing Sanji, even if it was only for a week's time, Zoro knew that he would not be able to keep quiet for too long.

Just a few days ago, Sanji had stopped talking in only one word sentences and instead had been very talkative especially around Zoro; talking about almost everything like how the weather was, describing this and that to him, what he did that day, even showing him his picture books, bothering him until late at night and so on. Even so, Zoro would not complain and not even once did. Sure, his annoyed expression was always present but he would never admit that he really liked Sanji's company. He felt nice and comfortable to have him around. And his occasional smiles and stupid grins warmed his heart, slowly breaking the wall he had erected around it.

"Hey! I want to go to your school!" Sanji said suddenly.

"No. Just stay at home!" Zoro snapped. It almost seemed like he was angry.

"Why? Why? Why?" asked Sanji.

"No! You just can't come! My school is-umm- terrifying!"

"Why not?" retorted Sanji. "All kids our age go to school! I also went to school before!" However, Sanji shuddered inwardly at his not so pretty memories he had of his school days.

"Just listen to me!"

"No. I want to be with Zoro!" Sanji insisted. A slight tint of red colored Zoro's face on hearing his words.

Sanji's lips curled slightly in triumph knowing that a bashful Zoro would never be able to argue with him anymore.

"We're home. Go inside already," Zoro said when they finally reached his house.

"Okay. See you later, Zoro." Sanji waved at him. "Oh wait a minute…"Sanji turned to look at the green haired.

"What is it?"

"Why do you always send me home before going to your kendo lessons? Did we not already pass by your dojo?"

"Just go inside already!" Zoro bellowed, ignoring his question. He pushed him rather forcefully inside and Sanji reluctantly gave in.

Zoro stayed in front of the gate until he made sure that Sanji was safely inside the house. He then walked back to the road where they came from and proceeded to the dojo for his kendo lessons.

 _Of course I should be sending her home! She's a girl! How can she walk alone on the streets?_ Zoro fumed.

"That's why I tell her that there is no need to come deliver food!" he muttered and started running. "Shit! I'm late," he cursed.

The dojo soon came into view after a few turnings and Zoro slide open the door, shouting: "KUINA! LET'S SPAR!"

"Oh? Up for another challenge, Zoro?" an older dark haired girl came walking into his direction. "Well, prepare to lose again," she smirked. The other fellow students quickly scrambled away for dear life as the two were rather destructive in their fight.

"Bring it on!" Zoro braced himself, his bamboo sword held firmly in his hands.

* * *

Zoro winced slightly as he made his way home in the dark. His shoulder was probably bruised.

"Damn that Kuina!" he cursed. He had lost again. It was already their 75th fight and not once had he won against his teacher's daughter.

"Tch." He rubbed his shoulder.

"I'm home."

"…Sanji!" Zoro heard Sophia's desperate voice. "Oh Zoro! Welcome home," she greeted him.

"What is it?"

"Oh it's Sanji."

"What happened?"

"He locked himself up in the bathroom."

"Why?"

"I was just going to give him a haircut."

Zoro raised an eyebrow. _A haircut made him locked himself up?_

"Sanji is just being so difficult. He despises cutting his hair." Sophia sat down on a chair, looking exhausted.

Zoro's mouth formed an O in understanding the situation. He put down his bag and went to the bathroom.

"SANJI, OPEN THE DOOR! I NEED TO PEE!" Zoro banged on the door, wincing slightly at the pain in his shoulder.

"No. You are lying!" came the reply.

"It's true! I can't hold it anymore! I REALLY NEED TO PEE!" Zoro banged again, shouting a bit louder.

He heard a click and the door opened gently revealing a tearful Sanji. Zoro cringed at the sight of his bloodshot eyes.

"Why won't you cut your hair?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Because…hic…because…I JUST DON'T WANT TO!"

"Your hair is long and messy. Just let her trim it a bit."

"Mama won't just trim it. She'll cut it **ALL**!"

"Come on. It won't be that bad." Zoro encouraged him, not quite understanding why there was such a fuss because of a haircut.

"It will grow again." Zoro added.

"No!" Sanji slammed the door in his face.

One of Zoro's eyes twitched in annoyance as he disliked being shut at the face.

"San-ji," he growled but then calmed down when he heard Sanji cries from inside and they tugged at his heartstrings in an uncomfortable way.

"Sanji! I forgot to pee! Open the door!" Zoro shouted more desperately again as this time he really felt like going. "Quick! Hey!"

Finally, the door clicked open again. Zoro made his way in hastily and relieved himself.

When he was done, he turned around and saw the blond sitting on the marble floor with his knees under his chin beside the closed door of the bathroom.

"You're making it difficult for your mother." Zoro broke the silence.

"…I know," Sanji's voice was barely audible.

"Why won't you cut it?"

"I hate short hair," he muttered, burying his face in the palm of his hands in between his thighs.

Zoro stared at him, rummaging through his head for something to say.

"Umm, I think it's nice to have short hair and…and…and…don't you feel hot like this?"

Sanji looked up at him and blinked a few times behind his long bangs.

"Yeah, it does."

"But you won't cut it?"

"No!" came the immediate reply.

"What should I do to make you cut it?"

Sanji cocked his head to one side, thinking about his answer.

"In fact," he started. "I'm going to your school tomorrow."

"WHAT?!"

Sanji frowned. "Why not? It's not for you to decide anyway."

"I…I…" Zoro tried to refute but couldn't. What the blond said was true. Why was Zoro so against it anyway?

"Okay. Let's do it like this." Zoro shifted his weight on his other foot. "I'll accept you to go to my school but in return, let your mother do something about your hair, deal?"

"No way!"

"Why the hell are you being so damn difficult?! Your mother is so tired because of you!" Zoro tried to reason him. Zoro had already become attached to the older woman and did not like it when he saw how she looked: all tired and seemed like having gotten older with her messy hair and a few winkles which he had not noticed she had before.

"You will leave me if I cut it!"

"Why the hell do you think I'll leave you because of THAT?! Just go cut it or I'll never talk with you again!" Zoro shouted.

"Noooooo~" Sanji burst into tears and ran out of the room.

Zoro stared at the empty floor where the blond was seated a few moments ago. His tensed shoulders relaxed and regrets of shouting at the blond slowly engulfed him.

 _Oh no. I didn't mean it like that. What should I do now?..._

* * *

Dinner time came and Zoro decided to ignore the blond sitting across of him but would still sometimes glance at him. Sophia watched the two as they ate silently and did not know what to say to break the heavy silence.

After eating, Zoro went up in his room to do his homework while downstairs Sanji was obediently having his hair cut by his mother.

He sniffed each time when he saw his long strands of blond hair fell down to the floor but his head felt lighter and lighter, no longer burdened by his previously long hair.

"Mama?"

"Hmm?"

"Zoro is mad at me."

"No, he's not really, sweetie."

"He is. He said he won't talk to me if I don't let you cut my hair."

"But. I'm cutting it right now. He'll talk to you," she reassured her son.

"..."

"Well, if you did make him angry, make up with him soon, okay?"

"Okay," Sanji replied and closed his eyes when his mother trimmed his bangs.

"Mama, don't cut the left side."

"I will just a little. I promise I won't cut it all off."

Sanji whimpered a little.

After a few more cutting here and there, Sophia stood up straight and looked at her masterpiece. "You know Sanji, that's how a boy should look after all-"

"Sanji is a **BOY?!** " came a shout.

Both mother and child turned their heads towards the doorway and saw Zoro's shocked face with his mouth hanging agape.

"Of course, he is," said Sophia, frowning while Sanji raised an eyebrow at his question. Both of them were utterly confused.

* * *

 **A/N: I have to say that English is not really my mother tongue and maybe at times, there will be a few mistakes in the spelling which I have failed to notice, so please excuse me.**


	4. Mad?

**A/n: Well Sanji did went to school when he was in his home country. Now, he isn't as he just recently came to Zoro's house with his mother. You will soon understand.**

 **And if ever, Zoro will be treating him any differently, well you will have to read to find out hehe.**

 **Thanks again.**

* * *

Zoro stood rooted there, all frozen as realization slowly sank in.

He could now understand the reason why he had noticed Sanji's way too tomboyish behavior for a girl when he had thought he was one. Zoro even recalled refusing him once when the latter had asked him whether if he could join him in his bath.

 _"Have you no shame?!"_ had he replied in disbelief at that time and the blond had walked away broodingly.

Zoro felt like a fool now that he had finally realised that he was mistaken. A **huge** and **embarrassing** mistake on top of that. What sort of person could possibly make a mistake of this kind? And it had taken him **one whole week** to find out.

"I was a fool," he said in a half breathless murmur of amazement and incredulity.

A helpless anger simmered in him when he also realized that Sanji had lied to him.

But had he really?

Zoro looked up at his surprised face. For the first time, he slowly took in his features. He noticed again that it was Sanji's small and frail form which gave him away as a girl. He himself had thought he was a she the first time he had laid his eyes on him. Besides, if Zoro had not stumbled across their conversation, he would have still not find out that Sanji was a boy even with his new haircut.

Sanji's face had become more visible with his long honey blond hair gone though some of it still covered the left side of his face. Apart from a shocked expression, Sanji had a round baby face with a soft and creamy complexion, a small nose and rather thin but rosy lips.

Zoro's eyes widened slightly when he noticed his eyes. They were so blue and so clear. The more he stared, the more he felt like being plunged into them. His eyes then traveled up and he blinked.

 _Pff. His eyebrows!_

"Your eyebrows!" he exclaimed aloud.

Sanji sucked in a deep breath and panic slowly started to engulf his small form. He glanced up at his mother with his lips pressed in a tight line. They wavered a bit as tears slowly welled up in his eyes, clouding them. Sanji bit his lips to stifle his cries.

At the sight of his near crying face, Zoro inwardly panicked. He commanded his body to do something but he just stayed there, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. He could not move nor could he think. His mind was all blank.

"Ohh, sweetie." Sophia bent down and took her son in her arms. She sent a look at Zoro and the green haired stiffened, realizing that it was his fault and he had to apologize. But he just turned tail and went back to his room forgetting the reason why he had come downstairs to them in the first place, especially what he had wanted to say to _him._

* * *

The next morning, they walked side by side to the only school in town. The green haired had still not spoken a word to Sanji since last night. The blond was sullen as he walked. He neither felt the bubbling excitement nor the nervosity he should be feeling on his first day to school.

"Zoro?" he hesitantly called out.

The green haired looked at him from the corners of his eyes.

"Are you still mad at me?"

Zoro said nothing and continued to walk.

 _Am I mad?_ Zoro asked himself. _No, I'm not._ He frowned as he could not understand his feelings.

"Zoro?"

Zoro sighed and turned around.

"I'm not mad."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Ok..."

Zoro strangely softened at seeing his small smile.

"But why didn't you tell me you are a boy?"

Sanji cocked his head in confusion and frowned.

"You never asked and I'm clearly a boy!" He puffed out his chest, standing straighter.

Zoro opened his mouth to say something but Sanji had a point.

"So... you thought I was...I was... a girl?"

Zoro reluctantly gave a nod in admission.

"…Is that... why you have been... so nice to me?" Sanji asked in a small voice, his eyes downcast.

Again, Zoro did not answer.

"Let's hurry, we'll be late," he said instead.

Sanji's shoulders slumped down in disappointment but he was caught by surprise by Zoro's next action.

Staring at Zoro's hand extended in front of him, he blinked.

"Let's go," Zoro said.

Shyly, Sanji placed his hand in his and Zoro grabbed it, pulling him along like he did everyday when he sent him home.

Sanji beamed widely, all fear now tossed aside as he followed the boy in front of him. The latter was as red as a tomato.


	5. Worried

**A/N: Sorry, I'm a little bit late in updating. I did not even have time to touch my laptop yesterday. I'll try to write longer chapters if you wish me to.**

 **Thank you for reading and sorry for the mistakes if there are any.**

* * *

Zoro drummed his fingers on his desk while he worried about the blond.

He recalled the cowering and nervous stricken Sanji when he had accompanied him to the Principal's office. Reluctantly, Zoro had left him there alone with the old man when the latter had asked him to do so.

Zoro glanced at the clock again and saw that 30 minutes had already passed since class had started.

His eyes wandered back to the door, waiting. Hoping that it would open at any moment and Sanji would be introduced into his class. But so much time had passed already and the chances that Sanji would come in were thinning and thinning by each passing minute.

 _Where is he? He got into another class?_

Zoro's chest felt heavy. He was utterly disappointed. He had wished that he would be able to spend more time with Sanji during the day. Now, they were separated until class was over for lunch. But he rejoiced on the fact that they lived together so there would not be any problem for them to be together after school and during the evening. A small smile crept onto his face.

Now that Zoro had found out – _realised_ to be more precised - that Sanji was a boy, he reassured himself that he could act more naturally with him around. There was no longer the need to be careful in him getting hurt - NO, wrong - that was something he definitely still had to be careful about with that kind of frail and clumsy body Sanji had. How easily he could be bruised with just a small bumping into the table corner or having his skin scraped.

Well, that aside, Zoro simply no longer needed to feel embarrassed. Why was he even in the first place? He did not know. Sanji could be cute sometimes. Zoro mentally slapped himself. Should a nine year old be thinking like this? No. But Zoro could at least now be more prepared, that is, no longer get caught off guard by his smiles or other expressions. Yeah. He would definitely not. Sanji was just his playmate.

Something small but hard hit against his head and pulled him out of his dreamy state. After blinking for a few times, he now noticed that his line of sight was obstructed by something black. Zoro looked up and his eyes met with his teacher's with his eyebrows pulled together in an angry frown.

"Well, I'm sorry that you find my class boring, my dear Zoro," he said.

"Tch." Zoro clicked his tongue. "Oww. It hurts!" Zoro cried out when his teacher flicked his forehead.

The whole class burst out laughing.

"I will very much like it if you can respect your teacher! Now, now, children, please behave. You know that I do not tolerate any mockeries and bullying in my class…Though I like to tease my fellow students…YohOho YOHOHo YohohOHOHOho…Jane, will you show me your panties-?"

 _Smack!_

"Go away, you perverted teacher!"

 _Tch. Weirdo,_ thought the green haired.

"Well, I do wish you would not fall asleep if you are not dreaming, Zoro. YOhOhO YohOhO. Now, now, where were we?..."

The tall and thin teacher of Class 3A with an odd afro returned to his lecture.

* * *

 **#Sanji's side#**

Sanji gulped and tried to look not at all intimidated by the large man, dressed in traditional Japanese clothing with square designs, seated in front of him. The latter had long flowing black hair with a little tied in a topknot.

"Sanji Blackleg?" the man asked in a gruff voice.

"..Y-Yes Sir!"

The man looked up from his paper and stared at the blond's face for a few minutes before breaking out in a large smile.

"No need to be so stiff, boy. You can call me Jinbe."

"Yes Si-Jinbe!"

"Hmm just like this. Are you nervous?"

Sanji nodded.

"Well, there's no need for that! You're going to have many new friends from today on." He grinned.

"Yes…"

"Is your mother well?"

This question caught Sanji a little bit off guard and he stiffened.

"Huh? You know her?"

Jinbe studied his face for some more before replying, "Of course I do! Did she not come here to make all the necessary paperwork for you?"

"A-ah y-yes." Sanji realized, but still felt that the larger man was hiding something. He frowned and his head cocked slightly to one side due to habit whenever he was confused. But he decided to shrug off these feelings.

"Umm which class will I be in?" he asked instead.

"Hmm," Jinbe searched through his papers again and answered, "Class 3B. Well, come along, I'll show you." He got up and his huge body only made Sanji looked even smaller.

They walked for a few minutes, climbing down stairs and passing by several doors until finally reaching the Class 3 section. The Principal, Jinbe, knocked at a particular door and it opened, revealing xxx ( **Can't decide on who's gonna be the teacher. Any suggestions?)**

"Sorry to interrupt your class. This is the new transfer student, Sanji Blackleg and he will be in your class from now on."

"Yes, of course. Come in, little boy."

Sanji walked in rather stiffly, feeling all the stares directed at him. He glanced around the room and his heart leap a little when he noticed a green haired but unfortunately it was not the green he was hoping to see. It was a much lighter shade than Zoro's. Sanji's shoulders slumped in disappointment.

 _I got into a different class…_

"There's an empty seat near Caimie," the teacher said, motioning Sanji to go to sit near that green haired girl.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Hi," Sanji answered back with a small smile.

 _It's gonna be a long day…_ thought Sanji as he sat down and took out his school materials needed for class.

* * *

Finally, class was over for lunch and Sanji silently put back his pencil case and copybooks in his bag. While doing so, a few students had gathered around his desk.

"Hey, aren't you the one who always wait at the school entrance for Zoro?" asked one of the girls.

 _So straightforward... Not even a greeting first._

"..Y-Yeah." Sanji managed out.

"But are you not a girl?"

"No, I'm a boy!" Sanji immediately replied.

"Well, you certainly looked like one."

"Is that why you cut your hair?" asked another one.

"Your eyebrows are weird," commented one.

 _Are they going to bully me?_ Sanji thought in fear.

"What's your relationship with Zoro?"

 _Why so many questions?! I don't even know their names!_

"May I ask about your names first?" Sanji asked hesitantly.

"Daisy," answered the bushy orange colored hair.

"Roxanne," answered the shortest of them.

"Paula," said the curly dark haired girl.

"And I'm um Sanji?" Sanji felt the need to say his name too but the girls paid him no mind and instead rushed him with questions.

"Who is Zoro to you?"

"How do you know him?"

"Are you related to Zoro?"

"Where do you come from? Which school?"

" _blah blah blah…"_

" _blah blah blah…"_

 _What the hell are with these girls?!_ Sanji screamed in his head.

He looked away from the three girls looming over his desk and noticed the pitied looks that a few of the other students were sending him

Sanji totally understood. _These three are most probably the most annoying people of this class. What did I do to deserve this?_

Sanji picked up his bag, stumbled away from them and made for the door. On his way, the other students in his class moved away from his path, silently helping him for his escape.

"Hey! Come back!" one of the girls shouted.

* * *

 **#Zoro's side#**

 _Ten more minutes. You can endure it, Zoro!_

 _Nine._

 _Eight._

 _Seven._

 _Six._

 _Five._

 _Four._

 _Come on. Come on. Three…_

 _Yes. Yes. Two…_

 _And...One!_

 _Riiiiing riing riing_ The bell went off.

Zoro quickly gathered his things and without a thought, stuffed them in his bag. He flung it over his shoulder and fled out of his classroom without a look behind him.

When he was finally out, he looked around, trying to spot a particular blond head amidst the crowd of students in the corridor.

 _In which class is he?_

Zoro stood on his little toes to try to get a better view. The unique honey blond color hair of Sanji was something easy to spot. Few people had such hair color. He could not say less about his.

He had been teased about it before but a glare had sufficed to keep those mischievous students real far from him. With time, he had been known as the scary lonesome wolf since he was always alone and would not let anyone to approach him. Zoro was just always seen by himself and he thought that it was better to be like this.

 _Less problems..._ he had thought.

His mind then wandered to how Sanji had been. _Was he bullied?_ He asked himself and made a mental note to make sure to beat up the guys who will dare to do so.

 _Ah! There he is and he looks…frantic?_

On noticing Zoro, Sanji reduced his speed and smiled one of his big smiles.

"Hey Zoro! Do you miss me already?"

"Who would?!" he shouted back.

"Well, I did." Sanji teased and a slight tint of pink appeared on Zoro's cheeks.

"Which one is your class?"

"Class 3B and yours?"

"Mine is Class 3A."

"Oh."

Both of them had a disappointed look plastered on their faces but Zoro recovered first.

"Come, its lunch time already. Let's eat at the back. I know a good place."

"Okay." Sanji beamed at him.

"Hey! YOU THERE!"

Sanji gasped, recognizing the voice of one of the girls who were interrogating him just a few minutes ago. He turned around and indeed saw those three.

"What do they want?" asked Zoro.

"Nothing! Come! Let's run!" Both boys broke into a run.

"Why are we running?!" shouted Zoro.

"Just do it! These girls are annoying!"

"What did they do to you?" asked Zoro. His eyes slightly widened when he realized that they may have bullied him.

"What are you doing?! Just run!"

"Did they bully you?"

"Uh- not really..."

"Answer me!"

"No. They just bombarded me with a lot of questions about you. They are your fans. Maybe."

Zoro raised an eyebrow at his answer but seeing Sanji's pleading look, he took the lead and ran in front of him.

"Let's go."

"Yes!"

A few minutes later.

"Uh, Zoro? I'm sure we passed by here a few times already."

"No, we didn't. It's just that the corridors are so much alike."

"No, we really did pass by here already...and three times!"

Zoro stopped running and looked around him. He frowned.

"We are lost, Zoro?"

"N-No we are not!"

"Yes, we damn are. Geez, I'm tired already." Sanji went to sit near the wall. "Let's just eat here."

"But I wanted to show you that place," Zoro mumbled, lips slightly pouted.

"It's okay. We have tomorrow for you to show me."

Satisfied with his words, Zoro sat down besides him and took out his lunchbox to eat.

Sanji watched him eat - more like stuffing all the food inside his mouth. He smiled. Sanji was really looking forward to his school days with Zoro. He really wished that they can be together forever like this…If he could, that is...

"What's the matter?" Zoro asked when he noticed Sanji's sad expression. "Did those girls did something to you? I'll beat them up!"

"N-no no. I was just thinking about how nice it would be to be able to stay like this together with you forever."

"W-What?" Zoro choked on his food.

"Haha.. Just kidding!"

Zoro frowned.

"Sanji..."

"Hmm?"

"Of course, I'll stay with you..." Zoro mumbled the last part, his face facing the other way as he was flushed deep red with embarrassment with his own words.

At that moment, the bell rang again. Lunch break was now over.

Sanji opened his bottle of water and drank a few gulps. After that, he carefully packed up his lunch box while the green haired did the same. Sanji then took the stance for a sprint.

"I know... **Ma-ri-mo."**

"What did you call me?! Come back!" Zoro ran after the fleeing and giggling blond.

 _Yeah, how nice it would be..._


	6. Curious

**A/N: I'm sorry _Guest. _ Zeff can't be his teacher. He already has a role in the future chapters.**

 **And I'm trying to lengthen all my chapters and that's why it's taking me some time(Not that much. Just give me at least 3 days after the 5 reviews XD) to update. But I can't seem to be able to write at least past 2500 words. I'll do better next time.**

* * *

Daisy, Roxanne and Paula were not as mean and the bully types as Sanji had thought of them to be at first. They were in fact quite nice and friendly. Nevertheless, the other students still preferred to avoid them because they were pretty weird, well, at least in their own way.

Caimie, his neighbour, was also somewhat a strange girl but he had immediately taken a liking to her when the latter had first come to make conversation with him. That girl liked to talk and it was easy to chat about almost everything with her.

It felt nice to have friends, though Sanji had quite some bitter memories about them when he was in his previous school. _Those snobs and rich brats._ He didn't really want to bring back his memories of them and for that reason, he shook his head to rid his mind of them or at least, bury them deep down in a corner until he eventually forgot.

"Sanji!"

The blond looked at the one sitting next to his left.

"What is it?"

"Look who's there already!"

Sanji looked to where Caimie was pointing towards. It was at the door and there stood Zoro, all fidgety and eyes averted. It could be seen that he was quite uncomfortable at being stared at and of course, embarrassed to have an audience when he had come to fetch the blond.

"It's Zoro!" shouted Roxanne.

"Sanji! Zoro is here for you!" said Paula with a hint of tease in her voice.

"Aww… So sweet of him!" Daisy batted her eyes at the green haired as she leaned against her hands with her fingers entwined near her cheek.

Sanji blushed and the same went for Zoro. The blond took his lunchbox and went to meet with the green haired.

"H-hey!" spluttered Zoro when he approached him.

"Hi Zoro."

"Let's go."

"To the back again?"

"Yeah."

Sanji took the lead this time; he did not want to go into circles again and on top of that, in his own school. Zoro had quite a problem of finding his way. He had a serious problem with his sense of direction and he did not seem to have notice it. It was also not a surprise if they took longer time to reach school every morning. But Zoro made sure to set out early as school was- according to him -far from his house. Yet, even if Sanji did feel frustrated, he would not say anything even if they passed by the same streets at least four times before finally reaching school. Sanji was just simply content with the walk and time they had together each morning.

Both boys reached the back in no time. Sanji breathed in a deep of the cool and clean air of the outside. Their shoes crunched in the grass as they walked. Behind the school, there was a big oak tree standing straight in all his lush glory. Its branches were long and the lower ones were quite near to the ground, almost having the form of benches and were easily accessible to the two children.

Zoro gave Sanji his lunchbox to hold onto as he proceeded to climb up the big oak tree - his territory like he had said to Sanji a few days ago. Once he was up, he took both his lunchbox and Sanji's from the latter and carefully placed them on one of the tree branches. Sanji took hold of Zoro's extended hand and with a foot firmly planted into the dent of the tree trunk, he pulled himself up with almost no effort.

"hah..." he let out a sigh after making himself comfortable beside Zoro.

A gentle breeze blew by, ruffling their hair. Sanji's bangs tickled his face a little and Sanji brought up his hand to rub at it before smoothing back his bangs carefully to his left, covering one of his blue eyes.

"Why do you do that?" asked Zoro as he watched him.

"Why do I do what?" Sanji raised his only visible eyebrow slightly.

"Your hair…umm…covering that part…I mean…your left eye…"

"Oh."

Sanji averted his eyes and debated within himself whether if it was a wise decision to tell him.

 _Of course I can tell him! It's Zoro._

"Because…" he lifted his bangs, "of this."

Zoro blinked two times and his mouth formed an 0 in understanding. Sanji's other eyebrow swirled in the same direction as the right one instead of in the opposite direction to form a symmetry.

"Your eyebrows are indeed really weird…" the words escaped from his lips.

Sanji's eyebrows bumped into a scowl and he punched him in his shoulder. Zoro suddenly got an idea and cried out.

"Waah wahhh wooow-" He faked losing balance from where he was seated on the branch.

"Watch out!"Sanji shouted, panicked and grabbed onto his shirt firmly.

"Hehe." Zoro chuckled and Sanji's eyes widened slightly in realization.

"Tch. Meanie." He let go of his shirt, lips pouted.

"Your mother does not have weird eyebrows. You got that from your father?" asked Zoro.

On hearing about his father, Sanji stiffened and it did not go unnoticed by the green haired but the latter kept quiet about it and quietly waited for his response.

"No, he doesn't."

"Then how?" Zoro was now curious.

"Umm, mama said that it is probably from her mama. She has the same eyebrows as me too. Mama's eyebrows are slightly curled at the end. You can't really see it though."

"Oh…Did you get tease because of it in the past?"

"You can't imagine how much!"

"But they are still pretty weird though."

Sanji's eyebrows bumped together again in an angry frown but he was not that quite angry at the green haired.

"Hey, I'm sorry, okay?"

"It's not like it's your fault anyway."

"You hate it?"

"Yeah, I did in the past."

"Why not anymore?"

"You are pretty curious today, Zoro." Sanji frowned.

"…"

"Stop making that face! I'll tell you, jeez."

Zoro smiled.

"Well, I don't hate it now. I used to hate it very much as because of them, I did not really have any friends before. The children here are nice. Or maybe they haven't notice my other eyebrow yet... Still it's a part of me, so..." Sanji raised and lowered his shoulders. "It's just out of habit that I cover it now." Sanji locked eyes with Zoro. "The reason I don't hate it is because of you too."

"Me?" Zoro asked, surprised.

"You did not make fun of me nor called me weird names."

"Well, you did make fun of my hair though and it was also the very first thing you ever said when we met!"

"Hahahahaha," Sanji couldn't help but laughed out loud, clutching at his sides. "Yeah, I pretty did that...um...do you hate your hair color?"

"Nah, I don't. And I do not care what people think of me. I…do not have any people to call friends. And I am pretty fine with it…except…you…" Zoro mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"I don't want to say it!"

"Nooo I want to hear you say it!" Sanji pressed on.

"Okay fine! You are my first friend!"

"Hehe. Now, I feel kinda special!"

Zoro blushed slightly.

"I feel that you are though."

Now it was Sanji's time to blush. "Really?" he grinned.

"Yeah. Let's be best friends forever, okay?"

"Yeah! Best friends forever!" Sanji repeated while beaming.

* * *

 **#Later on#**

"Did you get everything?"

"Yes, I did not forget anything!"

"Good, let's go."

"Oh wait! I forgot to give back Caimie's pencil!"

"Tch. Just give her tomorrow."

"Nooooo~" With that, Sanji took off running towards the green haired girl.

"Tch." Zoro just stood there broodingly.

 _And he said we are best friends. There he is, looking all happy with that-that-that Caimie-girl!_

Zoro watched him talk to her and finally waved her goodbye. He approached him and took hold of his hand. Glaring here and there at a few students as they walked passed them. A few of them were probably the blond's classmates as they told him goodbyes.

"Good bye, Sanji."

"…See you tomorrow."

"…Later Sanji."

"…Bye bye." One winked and Zoro glared even harder at him.

 _Tch. That's why I didn't want him to come to school. He catches people's attention way too much. A bunch of weirdos we got here…_

"Just stay close to me, okay?"

Zoro felt somewhat possessive.

"Okay?" Sanji cocked his head to one side. _What's gotten into him? Zoro's strange…_

They soon got out of the school compound and Sanji mentally prepared himself for another round of walking into circles. After turning a few corners, Zoro felt himself be pulled back by the hand he was using to hold Sanji's.

On hearing him gasped, Zoro paused and turned to look what was the matter. He saw all the blood drained from the blond's already pale looking face. His lips were trembling and he was quivering all over.

"What is it?"

"No…no…no…" Sanji's eyes were widened in fear as he shook his head from side to side slowly.


	7. Flashbacks

**A/N: Even if I hate cliffhangers too, I like to use them in my stories xD**

* * *

Sanji felt cold. So cold that he almost felt numb. He felt as if a bucket of cold ice had just been thrown over him. He couldn't feel his legs or any other part of his body. He just stood there, trembling.

His mind was blank. He couldn't think. Zoro's voice was a distant sound now. He could not focus on anything apart from the man standing a few feet in front of him. His whole being, every cell in his body screamed at him to run and he did.

 **# flashbacks #**

 _A younger Sanji watched his mother moving here and there in the kitchen, preparing dinner._

" _Mama?"_

" _Hmm?" she hummed in response while continuing to cut and chop the ingredients needed for the curry broth._

" _Why don't I have a Papa?" Sophia froze and her eyes widened ever so slightly at her son's question. She knew that this one day would come but she never expected it to be so soon._

" _O-oh." She resumed her cutting but now more slowly. "You do…have…one, sweetie." Sophia tried to smile through her pained expression._

" _Where is Papa then?"_

 _Sophia put down her knife and approached her son sitting at the kitchen table drawing. She pulled out a chair and sat down. She wiped her hands on her apron and rummaged through her head to think about how to explain this to her son._

" _Well, your Papa…" Sophia cleared her throat. "He's very very busy, okay?" Sophia made sure Sanji was following her. "You know, your papa is a very strong man and the strongest that I've ever met." She smiled at her own words._

" _Really?" Sanji's smile widened slightly._

" _Yes, he is. He is also an amazing cook! A high ranked chef even!"_

" _Papa's food is even more delicious than Mama's?" Sanji asked, surprised._

 _Sophia chuckled. "Yes, even more. Your Papa has a job, you see?" Sanji nodded for his mother to continue. "His job is to let the whole world know about his cooking."_

" _Wow~"_

" _For that, he is working in a_ _ **hu~ge**_ _ship!"_

" _A super huge one?" Sanji spread open his arms._

" _Yes! A super huge one! That ship constantly travels the ocean around the world. That's why your Papa can't come home."_

" _Never?" Sanji asked, shocked._

" _Not really never. He will come back one day. And I'm sure he'll have a lot to talk about his adventures."_

" _Wow~ Adventures?!"_

" _Yeah! Do you hate your Papa because he's not here?"_

" _No, I don't," came the immediate reply. "Papa is cool and amazing, right?"_

 _Sophia chuckled again. "Yeah, you are right, honey…But you won't feel lonely?"_

" _Are you, Mama?" Sanji asked his mother instead._

" _A little bit." Sophia's expression saddened. "But I have you, cupcake."_

" _Me too. Let's wait for him to come back together!"_

" _You are such a sweetheart." Sophia kissed his cheek. "Now, let's get back to work, okay?"_

" _Yes Mama!"_

…

" _You are a liar!"_

 _Tears welled up in his eyes._

 _"Nooo~ I'm not~"_

 _Another of his classmate pointed his finger at him._

" _Yes, you are!"_

" _You don't have a Papa. You are weird…"_

" _I have one!" Sanji cried out._

" _Show us!"_

" _Yeah!"_

" _His picture at least. You must have it, right?"_

 _Sanji bit his lips. He frowned. He did not recall to have seen his father's picture even once. Tears began rolling down his cheeks like rivulets._

" _You don't have it, you see? So, you are a liar!"_

" _And your eyebrows are weird too!" commented a girl._

" _Yeah, they are strange! Swirly, swirly~" a boy mocked him._

 _Sanji whimpered and covered his eyebrows with his hands._

" _SANJI!"_

 _The blond's heart leap on hearing his mother's voice. Looking up, he indeed saw her coming in his way, eyes flashed with anger at the other children._

 _On seeing an adult storming her way to them, Sanji's classmates fled._

" _Mama~" Sanji burst into tears._

" _Oh, honey!" Sophia picked him up._

" _Did they hurt you?"_

" _No…_ sniff… _they didn't…" Sanji sobbed._

" _What did they say to you?"_

" _They said that I'm a liar and that I don't…have…a papa and my eyebrows are also weird."_

" _I'll make sure to tell your teacher about this."_

" _No… let them be…Mama."_

" _Aww I'm so sorry. This is my entire fault, okay?" She rubbed his back gently._

" _Nooo~ this is all Papa's fault!"_

 _Sophia jumped a little. Her heart clenched. Her own tears were threatening to flow down._

" _Yes, this is all your stupid Papa's fault." She agreed and then embraced him tighter. "Do you hate him?" She asked softly._

"… _No…I don't." Sanji muttered after a while._

" _When he comes back, let's beat him up, okay?" Sophia suggested._

" _Yes! I will personally beat him to a pulp!" Sanji pumped his fist in the air and giggled a little through his tears._

Aw, I so much want you to meet your son even once, my dear… _Sophia sent her wish to the sky. Hoping that wherever her husband was, he would at least hear her words while looking at the same sky in another part of the world._

…

" _Mama, I'm home!" Sanji shouted in the house. It was strange; his mother usually would be at the door on hearing him enter._

 _Sanji removed his shoes and put on his slippers._

Has mama gone out? Why is everything so messy? _thought Sanji when he noticed a few things out of place and lying broken on the floor. Fear overtook his small body as he ran into the house in search of his mother._

" _MAMA?!" he shouted. His mother was not in the kitchen. He proceeded to the bedroom and froze when he saw that his mother's bedroom door had been broken down._

 _Sanji feared for the worst but courageously ran inside._

" _MAMA!" he exclaimed when he saw his mother lying on the floor. Her hair disheveled and her face injured. A trail of blood was also streaming down from the corner of her lips._

" _Mama! What happened?!" Sanji shook his mother gently._

 _Sophia's eyes fluttered open and she looked around in a daze._

" _Oh Sanji," she managed after a while and sat up while the boy was doing his best to hold himself back from bursting into tears. He needed to look strong._

" _Was it a burglar, Mama?"_

" _No, it wasn't." Sophia pressed her hand against her throbbing head._

 _At that moment, they heard the door click opened and closed. Sophia inhaled a sharp breath and trembled._

" _He's back again! Sanji! Quick! Hide under the bed! And don't come out no matter what!"_

 _Sanji quickly scrambled away to do as his mother had told when he heard heavy footsteps coming in their way. From his hideout, he watched as his mother braced herself, teeth clenched and trying to look strong even if she was trembling._

Mama~, _Sanji sobbed quietly and covered his mouth with his hands to stifle his cries._

" _SOPHIA!" boomed a raucous voice, sending shivers down Sanji's spine._

" _Why…d-did y-you come ba-ack?!" Sophia's voice trembled._

 _The man grabbed her by her hair and she cried out in pain. "Tell me where HE is, YOU BITCH!" he snarled and slapped her across the face. The poor woman fell down heavily on the floor._

 _Sanji could not just stay there and watched as his mother got beaten. He crawled out from under the bed, sprang to his feet and ran to his mother's side._

 _Spreading his arms to shield his mother from the brusque, grey haired and bearded man, dressed in a worn out shirt and jeans, Sanji stood his ground while he faced him. A hint of surprised glazed over the man's expression which then softened strangely at the sight of the small boy._

" _Hahahaha," the adult suddenly burst out in laughter, eyes even tearing a bit. "You look just like HIM!" His smiling face abruptly changed into fury while his eyes held a look of murderous anger._

 _He approached Sanji and seized him by the neck, strangling him. Sophia screamed in horror while Sanji clawed at his hands with his useless stubby nails._

 _Sophia got up and grabbed hold of the man's arms to try to free her son. But he just flung her across the room. This time, Sophia landed ungracefully on the bed._

 _Sanji could not breathe and his lungs were screaming in agony. His vision blurred and his force seemed to be leaving him bit by bit. His hands fell down to his sides when he heard a crash. The grip around his neck loosened and he did not feel the impact of hitting the floor._

 _Someone pulled him up and Sanji felt himself being held on tight._

" _Sanji? Sanji?!" Sophia cried desperately, shaking her son while she dashed out of the house and across the streets._

 _Sanji awoke in a coughing fit, sucking in deep for much needed air. Sophia let out a sigh in relief but cringed when she saw his injured neck._

" _I'm sorry, sweetheart…" she cried._

" _Who…was that…Ma..ma?" Sanji sobbed._

" _I'm so sorry, this is all my fault!"_

 _Looking over her shoulder, Sanji let out a cry when he saw the man come out of the house, looking around frantically until he spotted them running away. Sophia looked back and yelped in fear and begged her legs to run faster._

" _Mama, he's catching up!" Sanji's heart beat furiously. He could tell that it was the same for his mother who held him tighter against her chest._

" _TAXI!" she shouted and jumped in front of a car which screeched to a stop, a centimeter away from her knees. The driver shouted in anger at her reckless action but on seeing her injured state with a child in her arms, he quickly clicked the door open for them from the inside._

" _Quick! Come in!" he shouted._

" _Thank you! Thank you! Could you please drive us to the police station?"_

" _Of course, ma'am!" And the car drove off, leaving a huffing and puffing man trying to catch up with the car but without success._

…

 _Sanji woke up hours later, and found that he was in a room foreign to him. Panic started to seize him but he calmed down when he heard his mother's voice._

" _It's ok, Sanji. No need to be afraid now." Sophia stroke his head soothingly._

 _Sanji blinked a few times and glanced up at her mother's face. He noticed that her wounds had been taken care of and sat up in his mother's lap._

" _Mama?"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _Where are we?"_

" _In the Police Station, dear. Everything will be fine now," she tried to reassure him with a smile._

" _Where is that-that man?"_

" _He will be caught soon by the capable policemen here. Don't worry."_

" _Excuse me, madam?" a policeman suddenly appeared at the door, a woman at his side._

" _Yes, sir?"_

 _The young-looking policeman glanced at Sanji and Sophia understood what he meant._

" _Sanji? Be a good boy and go with that nice lady over there, okay?"_

" _No~" he whined._

" _Come on, be a good boy."_

 _Sanji reluctantly complied but glanced back one last time at his mother before leaving the room._

 _He silently followed the woman until he was brought into another room and the lady introduced herself to be, "Miss Marie."_

 _Though she was talking, Sanji could not hear her as he was lost in his own thoughts, more like his mind could not process anything anymore and he just sat there, blankly staring in front of him._

…

 _The next few days, they stayed at home with the first two days consisting of cleaning the house. Both of them felt rather uncomfortable in their once cosy home, on the thought of that man had being here and had caused them harm._

 _Sanji was not allowed to go out, not even to school. He could tell that his mother was scared as she would jump at even the smallest sound and would shiver slightly._

 _She told him that that man was a very dangerous person. A nine year old Sanji was confused at her words and she explained further in simple words for him to understand._

" _He hates your Papa, Sanji. And he wants to harm us very much. The Police will catch him soon. So, we just have to stay here, okay?"_

" _Okay," Sanji replied in a small voice._

 _The next thing he remembered was the arrival of a tall, lean but muscular man with a ridiculous hat._

 _His mother's face had brightened up a little on seeing him at their doorstep and had quickly made him come inside, serving him tea._

" _Sanji, this Mister Dracule Mihawk."_

" _Hello," Sanji greeted shyly._

" _I see…this is his son." The man said while his eyes bored into Sanji's small form and the latter shifted uncomfortably under his intense stare._

" _Yes._ _ **He**_ _is back, Mihawk, I don't know what to do anymore…" Sophia said in a brittle voice._

" _I have heard, Sophia. The police have not yet been able to catch him. You will be in danger if you continue to stay here. As I've promised to your husband, I will give you my help."_

" _Thank you!" Tears of relief welled up in her eyes._

 _Sanji did not quite well follow the rest of the conversation._

 _However, he recalled seeing his mother packing their things while crying._

 _"Mama why are you crying?" asked Sanji as he approached his mother._

 _"Oh, my sweetheart," she said as she pulled him in a tight embrace. "We need to leave this place."_

 _"Why Mama?"_

 _"This is all because of my fault," she sobbed._

 _"Why?" Sanji asked, confused. "Don't cry Mama. I'll protect you!" he added as he puffed out his chest, trying to look strong. This succeeded in making his mother chuckled in between her sobs._

 _"Yes. My little Sanji is just as strong as his father," she wiped away her tears._

 **#End of Flashbacks#**

 **...**

Sanji ran as fast as his legs would let him. Sanji was simply terrified on seeing _that man_ again. The latter was looking so full of murderous intent again.

 _It's impossible! It can't be him! He followed us all the way here?!_

Sanji turned round another corner, he did not want to go home for fear that the man who had caused his mother and him harm would know where he lived. Zoro could also be endangered because of him.

Thinking about Zoro, it was only now that he realized that Zoro had been pulled along rather unceremoniously with him. He looked back over his shoulders and saw that the coast was clear. _He_ was not behind them anymore. His eyes then wandered to Zoro while his pace slowed down.

" _huff…_ what… _huff_ …was that?... NO! **WHO** WAS THAT?!" the green haired shouted after panting to regain his breath.

"Zoro, I'm sorry. _He's_ back! I'm sorry! This is all because of me. You will be in danger because of me. I'm sorry-"

"Okay okay!" Zoro caught Sanji's face in his hands, stopping him from going into a fit of hysterics. He stared at him until he finally calmed down and would meet his eyes.

"Okay, now breathe in deep…and out…" Zoro commanded and he obeyed.

"Explain now."

"That…man…He wants to kill me…" Zoro's eyes widened at his words.


	8. Promise

**A/N: Lance \- Of course Zoro is so gonna kick his ass, hehe.**

* * *

Sanji's words still echoed in his head as he frowned to let them sink in. One of his eyebrows rose up when he realised how serious the situation was.

"Why?" asked Zoro, half worried and half perplexed at the same time.

"I don't know," confessed the blond. "I just know that he wants to kill me and _**he is**_ the reason why Mama and I had to leave our own home!"

"But how come he's _**here?!**_ "

" _ **How the hell will I know?!**_ " Sanji shouted back. His throat was hurting him and his vision was getting blurry by the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Okay, okay. Calm down! We need to think about this." Zoro said peacefully. "First, let's not go home-"

"But my Mama is there!" Sanji protested. "Look, just go to your kendo lessons and I'll go back home-"

"What the hell are you saying?!" Zoro argued in anger. "I can't leave you alone!"

"But he'll know about you! I don't want you to be in danger because of me!"

"I can protect myself!"

"We are just children! How can two children like us fight against _**an insane adult?!**_ "

"Of course we can!"

Sanji just stared at the green haired in disbelief.

"I will protect you too, Sanji! It's a promise!"

Sanji could not be more caught off guard by his words. He felt choked up with the lots of different feelings and emotions he was feeling at the same time: not really being able to grasp what he was really feeling.

But trying to briefly describe it, it would be more like Sanji felt relieved at first and his tensed shoulders slumped down, then happy and embarrassed as he slowly became red, while at the same time, sad and worried as he brooded next.

"You don't know what you are saying, Zoro."

"I do! I just want to protect you!"

"…I-I-I don't..need your…protection!" Sanji faltered stubbornly, embarrassed in fact.

"It's a promise!" Zoro exhaled a sharp breath and seized the blonde's right pinkie finger to entwine it with his.

"I promise to protect you, Sanji." Zoro said again in a firm voice and with a determined and unwavering expression.

"…Then…I will protect you too, Zoro. It's a promise!" Sanji's pinkie curled tighter around the green haired's.

Both boys gazed into each other's eyes as they smiled. However, their intimate moment was too soon interrupted by the subject of their conversation a few minutes earlier.

Zoro let go of Sanji's hand and pushed him behind him protectively while his other hand pulled out his bamboo stick which was strapped to his back. He stood shoulder's width apart and slightly squatted down in a firm stance with his stick firmly held in front of him.

 _Great thing I know kendo!_

Zoro gritted his teeth while he watched the man who wanted to harm the one behind him, approached him slowly but in large steps.

Zoro took in his features which he did not have the chance to do so earlier as he was suddenly pulled and dragged along by Sanji in a fast run powered by the blond's fear.

The man was tall and muscular even though he looked rather thin. Surely, he didn't have a proper meal these last few days. His hair was gray with a slight hint of purple and it was long and wild. His attire looked like those of rags, all worn out and dirty. Zoro did not even dare to sniff the air as he scrunched up his nose, holding his breath as he did not want to be hit by a horrible stench of smell hanging in the air because the man looked like he had not taken a bath for days. For months even!

"Well, well, quite a nice friend you have made here, _Sanji._ " His name rolled off his tongue.

The blond shuddered on hearing his name being called out in such an intimidating voice. Zoro noticed his friend's reaction and advanced one step, still keeping his firm stance.

"Who are you?" Zoro growled.

"Oh. Didn't you know that you have to introduce yourself first before asking someone else's name? It's basic etiquette, little boy." The man sneered.

"Tch." Zoro clicked his tongue but stood straighter to slam his palm on his chest. "My name is Roronoa Zoro, Dracule Mihawk's son, the one who will become the greatest swordsman of all times and I'm also the one WHO'S GONNA BEAT UP YOUR SORRY ASS!" he shouted at the top of his voice, catching the two by surprise.

Sanji's heart swelled in admiration for his courage and pride for being friends with such a strong witted guy.

"Hahahaha… Oh my fucking god!" The large man held his stomach as he went into another fit of laughter.

"Why are you laughing?!" Zoro snapped.

"I think this is fate. For me to meet the **brats** of the men who ruined my life!" he glared.

"W-what are you saying?"

Meanwhile, Sanji's heart almost stopped.

 _Is Zoro involved in this too? How? Why? Is he targeted too? Does that mean it's not a coincidence that his father helped us?_

 _No wait. Mama already knew his father and asked him to help us. A promise he was talking about. What was it? Why did he say that we ruined his life? Is that the reason for all his doings?_

Countless of questions flooded Sanji's mind.

"I don't know what you are talking about. But if my father had beaten your ass before then he must have had a good reason for it-"

Sanji's eyes widened in shock as time seemed to have slowed down. He watched as the green haired was sent flying and landed on the road a good few meters away from where they were standing.

Sanji slowly turned his head to face the brutal man looming over him. He could not help but trembled as he brought down one of his large hands to seize him by the neck again. Sanji panicked.

 _No. No. No. Not again!_ He screamed but no sound came from his mouth. He gasped as he felt the man's hand around his neck, lifting him off the ground.

"You will be the first to die. Then that boy. I will also take a pleasure in torturing your-" He leaned in closer to Sanji's face. " _Mama."_ Sanji felt nauseous at his words and horrid breath.

"Don't-y-you…da-dare-touch…them!" The grasp around his neck became tighter and his vision distorted. Sanji was on the verge of losing consciousness.

"YAAAAAAAAAH!" Zoro screamed like he was in a battlefield while he charged at the gray haired man. "TAKE THIS!" Zoro hit his stretched out arm with all his force. His grip on Sanji loosened and the boy fell down on his butt, coughing and gasping for air.

But without losing a second after he was freed, he jumped up and aimed a good kick at the larger man's family jewels. "TAKE THIS TOO!" Sanji shouted and retreated to Zoro's side, panting to regain his breath.

"YOU **BRATS!** " The man roared in anger while he held his crotch, face contorted in pain.

"Let's run for it!"

"Yeah!" Zoro agreed.

But the man stretched out his hand and grabbed a fistful of Sanji's blond hair, yanking him back. Zoro stopped when he heard him cried out in pain. Anger overtook him as he charged again at the man while Sanji writhed in the air to try to free himself.

"Let GO OF HIM!" Zoro brought down his bamboo stick again but the larger man quickly dodged and grabbed his wooden weapon, snapping it into two.

Zoro clenched his jaw, not letting his fear overcome him. He lunged forward again and latched onto the arm which was holding Sanji by his hair. He opened his mouth wide and bit down hard, drawing blood and the man yelled in pain. He hit him on his head and Zoro's grip loosened but the green haired would not admit defeat and bit down harder again.

"Zoro!" Sanji cried out. "Let go of him!" He sobbed.

"No way." He panted, eyes shut tight.

"Just let go of me, you big brute!" Sanji clawed at the hand keeping him prisoner. He shook his head, not caring about the pain he was inflicting upon himself.

" _Don Krieg,"_ The said man froze. "I didn't know you have fallen so low as to fight with two children," said someone. Sanji paused in his attempts to free himself while he searched around who had spoken. "Zoro, you can let him go now."

The green haired complied and felt relieved on hearing this particular voice. His eyebrows bumped together again in anger when he saw that the blond was still dangling in the air. He did as Sanji had done before, that is, a good kick in his groin. The man cried out again and Sanji was released.

Zoro helped him up and they both ran to their rescuer.

* * *

 **Dun Dun Dun! Just who is their rescuer? Hehe, you will have to read to find out!**

 **Happy New Year!**


	9. Jinbe

**A/N: Mihawk? Nah... Zeff? Nah nah nah... It's still too soon for their entrance.**

 **You will have to read to find out hehe**

* * *

Pushing himself away from his desk, his chair screeched at the friction with the floor. He leaned back and let himself sunk in deeper in his fluffy pillows which he had put behind his back.

"Ouch. My back!" He sighed. How many hours had he been sitting sorting out his paperwork? He simply disliked them. How come the pile of it does not seem to decrease but instead piling up more and more? He seriously needed to find an assistant. The sooner the better.

He got up and stretched his arms upwards and backwards, popping his joints back into place. He cracked his neck and placing both of his hands on his waist; he rolled them until he was satisfied.

"Geez, my body is so stiff." He complained.

Walking over to the large window, he pushed them open and was rewarded with a gentle breeze. He sighed in contentment and relaxed.

 _Buru Buru Buru…Buru Buru Buru…_

The dark haired man sighed again and turned to reach out to his Den Den Mushi.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

 _Seriously?! It's me? ME? Doesn't he know how to speak into a phone?!_

"Who's ME?" he asked, even though he knew very well who was speaking.

He heard a sigh. "It's me, Mihawk."

"Oooh!" Jinbe faked his surprise, almost too dramatically. "Yes? What is it?"

"I lost track of him."

"What?! YOU! Lost track of him?!" Jinbe raised his voice, shocked. _This is bad._

"I did."

"…" _Unbelievable…_

"The children are in danger. Sophia too."

"Yeah, I've realized."

"Keep an eye on them, okay?"

"Of course."

"Well then."

With that said, the line was cut. Jinbe blinked and stared off into space. But what could he do. Dracule Mihawk was simply incorrigible. Being one of the people who knew him for so long, Dracule Mihawk was still as unsociable as ever. If not for his son… Well, Jinbe would not be expecting any call from him either. Hell would freeze over if he did, that's for sure.

The sound of laughing and running outside brought him back from his reverie.

 _Oh, it's time already._

He walked over to his window, a ritual which he did twice or thrice every day to witness what he called, a beautiful painting of his cute, lively and cheerful children gathered in the yard. This time of the day, they were making their way out of the school compound.

Jinbe would never get tired of watching them playing together. He watched them run about until they bid goodbyes to their friends and parted ways.

From where he stood, a green color caught his attention. He grinned and chuckled to himself.

 _Stubborn kid just like his dad!_

He watched them as the green haired pulled along another child with him. Jinbe recognized him to be Sanji immediately, without any effort.

 _Those two are simply inseparable._

Luckily, this town did not have any other tall building apart from his institution. There, in front of him, was stretched out rows of similar looking houses. Was that a reason why the green haired always go round in circles before reaching school? Jinbe chuckled to himself as every single day he could watch the boy make his way to school and back.

 _Nah. He can't be that dumb!_

Jinbe was about to go back to his work when he noticed a suspicious man on the road where the two children was heading towards. He squinted his eyes but that man was too far away for him to see clearly.

He yanked open one of his drawer and snatched up his binoculars that he always kept inside of it. For what use? Well, it was better left unsaid.

He adjusted his binoculars and his breath caught in his throat.

"That can't be!"

Through his binoculars, his eyes then traveled to the two children who had now broken into a fast run.

"Good decision! Great thing, he remembered his face!"

Jinbe threw his binoculars on his desk, picked up his coat and dashed out.

"Hope that I make it in time!"

…

 _Huff…Huff…_ "Oh my God!" Jinbe panted with his hands on his knees. "I should start exercising again. Being cooped up in between four walls sure is taking a toll on my body!...Where the hell did they run off too?!" He looked around, deciding which way to go.

 _Right or left?_

"LET GO OF HIM!" Jinbe heard a shout. He strained his ears again and heard a yelp in pain.

"Right!" he exclaimed.

Soon, the trio came into view. Jinbe slowed down his pace and straightened himself, breathing in and out evenly to calm down his breathing. He couldn't let them see him looking all tired just because of a run! He was a black belt in Karate, goddammit!

Jinbe sucked in a deep breath and called out his name. _"Don Krieg."_

The said man froze and his eyes widened ever so slightly.

"I didn't know you have fallen so low as to fight with two children."

Jinbe's eyes bored into his face. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Sanji paused in his attempts to free himself and his eyes were searching around until they finally landed on him.

"Zoro, you can let him go now." Jinbe said to the green haired who was firmly latched onto Krieg's arm. A small smile crept onto his face which grew wider when Zoro surprised him by his next move: a good kick in his aggressor's groin. Krieg cried out in pain and the blond was released.

Zoro helped him up and they both ran to him.

"Jinbe!" Zoro shouted happily.

"Kid, go home with Sanji. I'll catch you up later." A hint of hesitation flashed in the green haired's eyes. "Just go!"

"Euh…Right! Let's go, Sanji!" Zoro pulled him.

"Wait!"

"What is it?" Zoro eyes wandered over his body, looking for any serious injuries. Sanji looked around on the floor and spotted what he was looking for. But he gritted his teeth when he saw that it was found way too close to their aggressor. Nevertheless, he ran to it anyway.

"SANJI!" Zoro shouted.

"Tch." Jinbe clicked his tongue at his reckless action. In the blink of an eye, he materialized behind Krieg, catching the latter in a headlock.

"GO HOME! I'LL DEAL WITH HIM!" Jinbe shouted.

"What were you thinking?!" Zoro shouted at the blond while they ran.

"Your wooden sword…I had to get it!"

"You stupid!" Zoro bonked him on his head when he noticed his broken bamboo stick held firmly against his chest.

"It hurts! You Marimo!" Sanji cried out, tears in the corner of his eyes.

Zoro's heart clenched.

"…rry…" he muttered before adding a loud, "Dumbass!"


	10. Lies

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back again. Well I was not out for that long. Classes have resumed and this year will be hectic as well. But I'll try to keep up with my own conditions, that is, one new chapter after each 5 reviews and my goodness, you guys are doing a great job in reviewing. The reviews are what's keeping me going. Thanks a lot!**

 **Now answers to your questions...**

 **1) I'm sorry, Ace can't be Sanji's teacher cause he will probably appear in the future chapters.**

 **2) Yep! The Straw Hats will appear! The first 10+ chapters will be concentrating only on these two cuties (Zoro and Sanji)**

 **3) Yes. Zoro said 'sorry', Humgranola. He did mutter it.**

 **And Jujus, I'm terribly sorry for my bad habit but I don't think I'll change that quickly. Sorry, you will all have to bear with me.**

 **Now enjoy...**

* * *

"What happened to you, kids?!" Sophia frantically rushed over to the two boys, inspecting their injuries. Zoro had a bruise forming on the side of his face after having been punched away by their aggressor. Sanji's hair was all ruffled up and the blonde had tried his best to hide his neck with his collar up, hoping that his efforts would not be in vain.

"Mama," Sanji started, thinking carefully about his words before he spoke. "It's nothing. Zoro and I had a fight, that's all." Sanji dreaded to see his mother lose her composure if he had told her the truth. He did not want her to take drastic measures again. Sanji had already started getting used to his new life here and would never wish to leave this place. He had made himself a few friends at school and absolutely did not want to be separated from Zoro. Sanji gulped as he feared that his mother would see through his lies.

Sophia straightened herself up and frowned down at the two. Her eyes wandered to study their faces and appearances. Sanji averted his eyes from her to look back up again with more firm eyes, hoping his mother would just let this time slide. Finally, she gave out a sigh and shooed the boys to take a bath before she tended to their injuries as they stank from sweat and were dirty.

"I'll be with you in a moment," she said before disappearing into the living room looking for the first aid kit which she remembered to have kept it at the top of a cupboard.

Sanji nudged his green haired friend with his elbow and motioned him to follow him. Zoro opened and closed his mouth wanting to say something as he was not happy that the blonde had lied. Sanji sent him a glare and he quietly followed him upstairs.

"Why did you lie to your mother?" Zoro asked anyway once they were alone.

"It's better if she does not know." Sanji looked down at his feet guiltily for a moment. Finally, he raised his head up again and breathed in a deep breath before making his way to his wardrobe to take out some clean clothes. He chose his orange T-shirt with an elephant motif in the front, a pair of dark blue shorts and his boxers. When he turned around after closing his wardrobe, he was surprised to see Zoro still standing at the doorway.

"Let's go," Zoro simply said to him.

Sanji's only visible eyebrow rose up questioningly.

"Where?"

"To the bathroom obviously," Zoro answered incredulously.

"Why?"

Zoro clenched up his jaw, at a loss for words. Was the blond seriously asking him to voice it out loud?

"Let's take a bath together. I thought you wanted one with me last time." Zoro muttered.

"Oh!" Sanji's face brightened up. "You mean you finally want to? What changed your mind? I remember that you were clearly super angry with me last time when I asked you." Sanji hopped along his way to the bathroom while following Zoro.

"That was because-" Zoro clamped his mouth shut, as at that time he had believed that Sanji was a girl and it was totally improper for them to have a bath together even if they were children.

"You know, taking baths together can create stronger bonds with other people," said Sanji while he unbuttoned his shirt.

Zoro had paused in his stripping, his jaw nearly fell down and he blushed. "Seriously?! Who told you that?"

"No one," Sanji said proudly. "I saw it on tv the other day. There was that man who told a lady that taking baths can bring them closer together."

Zoro's face reddened at his words. _Seriously a man saying that to a woman clearly means another thing!_ Zoro practically screamed in his head as several images and scenes of situations which a normal nine year old should not know about rushed into his head. All blame can be put on the useless man who was called his father. The absence of the latter had driven the once pure innocent mind in watching and discovering films which was not at all suitable or even too soon for his age. It was indeed right to say parental control and selective viewing for children was important. As we all know, television had both its good and bad sides.

Sanji, completely oblivious to Zoro's internal struggle, stripped down naked immediately after his words and turned on the water which soon filled the whole room in steam.

Finally, the tub was filled with hot water and he got in, wincing a little at the burning hot temperature but eventually relaxed in it.

"Zoro? Get in already. The water is superb." Sanji sighed, letting him sank deeper in the water which was doing a marvel at releasing his tensed body. Sanji closed his eyes and re-opened them when he felt the water moved slightly as Zoro got in the tub.

"I'll wash your hair, can I?" asked Sanji shyly.

"Hmm," Zoro hummed in response and turned his back to him. He felt something cold being poured on his head and dainty fingers combing through his hair, massaging his head slowly.

Zoro winced slightly and had flinched away from Sanji's fingers when they had touched a sensitive spot at the back of his head. Alarmed at his reaction, Sanji held up his foamed hands.

"Did i hurt you?" he asked worriedly.

"No," Zoro replied but Sanji was not at all convinced by his words. Bringing his hands back on the green head, Sanji searched through it and saw a really nasty purple red bump among the green hair.

"Hey Zoro! You are seriously hurt here!"

"It's nothing," he answered.

"Of course it's something!" Sanji bent down and collected some water in a small bucket to hold it above Zoro's head. "Close your eyes," he said before gently pouring it over his head. "Wash the foam out well later by yourself, k? I don't want to hurt you."

"You are not hurting me." Zoro glanced sideways at him. "Sit down, it's my turn."

Sanji averted his eyes. "Ummm actually, I don't really want to wash my hair."

Zoro's eyes narrowed and he frowned at his words and expression which he had on his face. Suddenly he snapped them open wide when he recalled the blond being grabbed up in the air by his hair.

"You are hurt too! Let me see." Zoro pushed his shoulders down, forcing him to sit as his fingers combed through his silky blond locks. "Oh I see it." Zoro noticed the reddened skin at the top and back of his head where his hair had been pulled.

"Does it hurt a lot?"

"Not really. Yours seems to be a lot more painful."

Zoro bent down and placed a kiss on head. Sanji stiffened in surprise and looked up to meet his blue eyes with Zoro's dark ones, face flushed red.

"Oh my!" came a gasp from the doorway. Both boys glanced up to see Sophia's shocked expression which melted into a happy and full of moeness one. "That was so cu~te of you, Zoro." Sophia came forward and kissed his forehead.

It was now the turn of the green haired to flush a deep red. Sophia chuckled at his reaction and knelt down on the towel that she had placed on the bathroom floor.

"Let me see where you guys are hurt-SANJI! How did you get that mark on your neck!" Sophia nearly shouted.

Sanji's hands flew to cover his neck and gulped down the words which were forcing to come out.

"Answer me!"

Sanji pressed his lips together tighter, decided to kept it a secret.

"Actually," started Zoro as he locked eyes with the blond's again. The boy shook his head from side to side slowly to tell him not to speak but Zoro felt that it was wrong to do so and eventually told her the truth. "We...euh...came across a man on our way back."

"Who was it?" Sophia asked calmly.

"His name was Don Krieg, I think."

Sophia's breath caught in her throat and her eyes bulged wide in fear and shock.

"Old man Jinbe took care of him already!" Zoro quickly added when he saw her trembling form. Zoro turned to look at Sanji but was taken aback by his teary eyes which looked like he had betrayed him. Zoro's heart clenched painfully.

"Zoro! You stupid!" Sanji said through his clenched teeth.

"NO!" Sophia shouted. "It's a good thing that Zoro told me the truth! Do you realise what could have happened if you have kept it from me?!"

"I'm sorry, Mama. But everything is fine already! Jinbe saved us!" Sanji balled his eyes out.

"Jinbe? Your principal? For that, I'll give him a call later. Sanji, tell me the truth, where did he hurt you?" concerned was written all over her face.

"I'm… not… hurt. He just grabbed me… by the neck, that's all. Zoro's the one who's hurt seriously. He got a nasty bruise on his head."

"Show me, Zoro." Sophia urged.

Obediently, Zoro lowered his head for her to inspect it. Sophia inhaled a sharp breath through her clenched teeth when she indeed saw the nasty bruise among his short green hair.

"Does it hurt a lot, Zoro?"

"No, it does not."

Sophia smiled a little at his stubbornness.

"A little ice and a kiss for the pain to go away will make you better real soon." Sophia stroked his cheek affectionately.

"Mama?"

"What is it?" Sophia turned to look at her son. "If you are going to ask if I'm angry at you, well I am. You know I hate it when you keep everything to yourself, honey. Don't do it next time, you hear me?"

"Yes Mama."

"Good boy." Sophia gave him a kiss on his forehead gently like she had done for Zoro.

"Mama?"

"What is it again?"

"For the kiss to make the pain go away? Can I do it?"

Sophia froze for a split second before bursting out in laughter. Meanwhile, the green haired's already red face had became a shade darker at his words. "Yes you can. Aww," she pinched their cheeks, "you guys are so cute." She smiled but her smile slowly faded away.


	11. Comfort

Sanji stumbled around in the darkness, arms stretched out feeling the air in front of him to prevent himself from bumping into anything. After a few more steps forward, he extended his hand to his left side until he felt the cold, hard and smooth surface of the wall. He came closer to it and almost hugged it as he flattened himself against it.

Sanji now proceeded to slide all his way towards the door of the room next to his while keeping both of his hands on the wall. He groped around its surface until he found what he was looking for. Twisting it slowly, he pushed the wooden door ajar as gently as he could so as not to alert anyone of his late night expedition and slid inside the room stealthily.

Through the darkness, the blond could faintly make out a patch of green on the bed. His eyes were already starting to get used to the dark. Silhouettes of the furniture in the room soon became noticeable and he could easily make out the figure to which the patch of green belonged to. It rose and fell evenly with each breath. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly upwards as he gazed down at the sleeping boy.

Sanji bent down until he was an inch above his head and the latter's green hair tickled his face a little. The boy frowned and groaned out in his sleep when he felt his breath on his head. Sanji could not help but smiled brighter at his display of cuteness and gave him a light peck on the cheek.

Straightening himself up, he grabbed hold of the covers. Lifting it up, he climbed up on the bed and made himself comfortable beside the sleeping green haired.

 _He's sure going to say a lot to me in the morning…but never mind…_ Sanji chuckled to himself. Immediately, his hands flew to cover his mouth when the boy shifted in his sleep. Sanji sighed in relief when the boy did not wake up and relaxed.

 _So defenceless…_ Sanji mused. Another thing about Zoro that he had noticed is that, Zoro really slept like a log and could sleep anywhere and at anytime. Soon he lost track of time while watching the peaceful, innocent sleeping face in front of him. Sanji's eyelids slowly became heavy and he let himself be lulled into sleep with Zoro's quiet snore.

* * *

Zoro yawned and stretched his arms above his head. He turned to his left to see what time it was.

"6.55am?" he groaned and switched off the alarm which he had set to go off at 7am. "Seriously, what's the use of an alarm clock if I always get up before it goes off," Zoro pondered.

"Mmmnn Zo…rooo," the green haired stiffened at the moaning sound which seemed to come from beside him. He looked down and indeed saw a blond haired latched onto his waist, face snuggling closer into his T-shirt which he sure reeked of sweat.

"What the hell?!" Zoro screamed and then rubbed his eyes to pull himself out of his morning grogginess.

"Zoro?" Sanji cracked open one of his eyes.

"When did you get in here?" Zoro asked calmly.

"Umm last night?" Sanji smiled sheepishly.

Zoro narrowed his eyes at his words and the previous day's events came rushing back into his head. Unconsciously, his hand rose up to rub at the back of his head where the nasty bruise was.

"Does it still hurt?"

"No, it doesn't. How's your head?"

Sanji patted the back of his own head and shrugged.

"It's not hurting."

The marks of his pale neck caught the green haired's attention and he cringed at the sight. The handprint around his neck had become more visible overnight. It had become an ugly reddish purple colour and was very noticeable at just one glance.

"Your neck!" Zoro could not help to point it out.

"Ooh!" Sanji pulled up the blanket to cover up his injuries.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you?" Sanji frowned.

"I should have protected you better." Zoro's shoulders slumped down.

"You did do a great job in fighting him. I was surprised and impressed too. You were so cooool~"

Zoro smiled at the blond's eyes' sparkling with genuine honesty.

"You think so?" Zoro averted his eyes, feeling bashful all of a sudden.

"Yeah! Totally! You were like WHAM! and TAKE THAT! and-and-and-"

"Alright, I get it already!" Zoro caught his hands in his to stop him from slashing and punching the air too much. Sanji's hands felt so small in his.

"It's me who's sorry."

"Why?"

"Your bamboo sword is broken because of me…"

Zoro's eyes travelled around the room and landed on his pitiful bamboo sword in a corner of the room.

"Nah, it's ok. It's just a piece of bamboo. It can be replaced. It's a lot better if it's broken into two rather than you being broken."

Sanji smiled up at him and their eyes locked together for a moment.

"Euhh Zoro?" said Sanji after a while.

"Hmm?" Zoro was pulled out of his daze and his eyes travelled down to see what the blond was looking at. Seeing his hands still clasped in his, he quickly let go.

"KIDS?" came a shout from downstairs. "It's time to get up already!"

"YES Mama!"

"Coming!"

And the two boys scrambled to get out of the bed, pushing each other along the way to see who will get down first.

* * *

"Hello children!"

Both boys stopped in their tracks.

"Jinbe!" Zoro ran and jump into his lap.

"Hey! Pretty lively this early morning, huh?" Jinbe's large hand ruffled his short green hair. "How are you feeling, Sanji?"

"I'm fine," Sanji's answer nearly came out as a whisper. He approached the table and rounded it to get behind his mother.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Sophia patted his head.

"…nothing."

"Did you already wash and brush, your face and teeth?"

"Euh no?"

"Then go back up both of you and make yourselves presentable for school!" Sophia shooed them away and the two children quickly rushed away to do as they were told.

Once they were out of the adults' sight, Sophia sat down heavily on one of the chairs around the dining table.

"Be brave, Sophia."

"I think he heard us last night. What are we going to do?" Sophia's voice trembled.

"He's going to be back soon and you are going to be together, I promise…"

* * *

"Ne, Zoro?"

"Hmmm?"

"If I'm gone one day, what will you do?"

Zoro stopped in his search of finding a particular item and turned to look at Sanji in the face, frowning at his sudden question.

"Why wouldn't you be here? You are going to stay here forever with me, right?"

"But-but what if…what if I have to go?"

"Go to where?"

Sanji pressed his lips into a tight line.

"Somewhere far away?" he said, the sound of his voice betrayed his strong front.

A few minutes of silence fell upon those two before Zoro gave his answer.

"In the first place, I do not want you to go anywhere. I want you to always be by my side. And yesterday I promised to you that I'll protect you…but…if you have to go somewhere…somewhere far away. Then I'll just have to find you and be back with you again!"

Sanji almost cried on hearing Zoro's reply. His chest felt tight as he felt so guilty of keeping all of it to himself. But Zoro's words seemed to have lifted a weight out of his shoulders and he felt relieved.

"Zoro?"

"What is it again?"

"I like you a lot!" Sanji's lips curled up into his signature smile, taking Zoro's breath away.

"W-ha-at?!" The green haired blushed.

Zoro turned around and rummaged some more in his closet and finally pulled out what he was previously looking for.

"Here!" Zoro placed his favourite dark green scarf around the blond's neck. "It's my favourite and I'm giving it to you."

Sanji took the fabric in his hands and brought it to his face, covering half of it.

"Thank you," came a muffled answer, and the scarf did a great job at hiding his embarrassed and happy expression.


	12. Chapter 12

Zoro had spent the last few days deep in thought and on constant alert.

The words of Sanji still bothered him. Zoro did not quite understand why the blond would have to leave him. However, he knew that there was a dangerous man lurking around and that he was aiming for Sanji's and his mother's lives.

How was he also connected to this case, Zoro did not have an answer for that either. He also could not bring himself to ask Jinbe who seemed like he knew what was going on. When Jinbe had come to their rescue, his father's words had suddenly echoed in his mind. He had told him a long time ago to go to Jinbe if ever one day he needed help.

The green haired silently hoped for his father to be back soon. The thought of relying on the man who was never present and who was called his father annoyed the green haired very much. But for the sake of his loved ones' safety, Zoro was willing to put aside his nine year old pride.

The thought of Sanji and his mother leaving his house stabbed Zoro painfully into his heart. He would miss the motherly figure of Sophia, her open affection and delicious meals. Zoro would no longer be bathed in the light of Sanji's happy smiles and expressions. He would miss the blond's occasional stupid grins and actions.

"Zoro? What are you thinking about again?"

"Huh? Oh nothing." Zoro stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked besides Sanji and behind the latter's mother.

The trio was out for grocery shopping and Sanji insisted on accompanying his mother and Zoro naturally tagged along.

"Zoro?"

"What?" the green haired glanced up and saw no one.

"Behind you," Sanji chuckled.

Zoro gritted his teeth and spun around.

"You are funny, Zoro. How can you make a U-turn just like that?" Sanji laughed again.

Zoro just fumed silently.

"Kids! I told you to stick close to me. Come on, no complaints now. Let's hold hands!"

"Noooo, we are no longer kids!" Sanji complained.

"Grab my hand, Sanji." Sophia's voice was stern. "You too, Zoro."

Both boys grabbed each of her extended hands. Satisfied, the three resumed their way to the grocery store.

"What do you want to eat, kids?" asked Sophia.

"Pizza!" grinned Sanji.

"Sorry, another time, sweetheart."

Sanji pouted and looked at Zoro who had his face frowned in concentration.

"Umm, curry?" Zoro proposed.

"It's curry then." Sophia smiled.

"No fair!" protested the blond.

Yeah, Zoro would definitely miss their moments together but the green haired would do his best to enjoy each and every second of them until the day they had to part.


	13. Departure

**A/N: I sincerely apologize for the lateness...And thank you for the suggestions of Sanji's teacher. I will pick one soon.**

* * *

Sanji tossed and turned around for the umpteenth time. He kept his eyes shut tight while he slowly breathed in and out to calm himself down but it was of no use. These past few nights, the blond had been having troubles of falling asleep. Most of the times, he would sleep for a few hours only to awoke up in a sweat. He was also not doing a great job at keeping himself awake during classes. For that, he got reprimanded a lot and even got a detention once. Zoro had dutifully waited for him until the punishment was over and as always, sent him home before going to his own kendo lessons.

The blond snuggled deeper into his big pillow after giving it a taste of his fists, and tried to bury himself under his covers. It was not that cold of a night but from time to time, the blond would shudder from a chill.

Even if a week had passed since the dreadful encounter with Don Krieg, the scene of how Zoro and he got hurt kept replaying vividly in his mind. Sanji whimpered and shook his head, ridding it out of his mind. But the latter had other plans and wandered back on that same night on which he had eavesdropped on the adults. What he had heard made him overjoyed of course. But the thought that his mother was already making plans to leave again made him depressed. It was the first time Sanji ever felt attached to someone apart from his mother. Both of them were constantly moving and Sanji almost got used to it but this time it was different.

Sophia would not explain to him the reason why they had to be on constant move and be alert of anyone who could turn out to be their enemies. Sanji grew up to be wary of others and most of the times he would blame his father whenever he saw his mother struggling to make a living. A good natured woman she is, she would always hushed him whenever he was bad mouthing him. With time, Sanji learnt to be patient and not ask any questions concerning his father. He would instead eavesdrop on his mother's conversations with anyone in the hope of gaining bits and pieces on his father's whereabouts and doings. However, with the amount that he had gained, it was not enough to make out any useful information. Noticing his impatient attitude, his mother had once told him that he would understand everything in due time. But when?

Sanji finally gave up. He groaned out in frustration and sat up on his bed. Ruffling his hair a little, he looked around the room in order to find something which would distract him to finally exhaust him out to sleep. He found nothing except for a soft sound which caught his attention. Sanji strained his ears and held his breath. It sounded like a faint tapping sound, as if someone was knocking at the door. Sanji froze in fear.

 _Who could it be at this hour?!_

The person knocked again, this time it sounded more loudly and firm. It was definitely coming from at the front door of the house. Sanji trembled yet his curiosity won against his fear. He got out of his bed and felt the cold floor with his toes for his slippers until he found them. The blond pulled the elastic band of his pajamas pants higher in a way of mustering up his courage. His hand froze in the air near the door handle when he heard some hurried footsteps across the corridor which disappeared downstairs.

 _Mama?_

Sanji frowned? Was his mother expecting a visitor at this early hour? Probably not, as he had heard a silent cursing from his mother when she passed by his bedroom.

Sanji pressed his ear on his door and waited to hear some voices. Indeed after he heard the main door clicked open, his mother had exclaimed in surprise.

"Jinbe! What brings you here at this hour?!"

"I'm really sorry to have disturbed you at this hour. Trust me, it was not my intention."

"Come on in."

"Thank you."

Moving around the house without making any noise had now become Sanji's forte. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard his mother suddenly raising her voice.

"We have to leave today?!"

"Yes. I'm sorry. Yes." Jinbe said again and sounded almost exhausted.

"Where to?" Sanji couldn't help but asked the two adults who jumped in surprise.

"Sanji!" his mother's hand pressed against her chest. "Don't scare us like that!"

"We need to leave?" Sanji asked again.

"Oh sweetheart..." Sophia bent down to pick up her son in her arms and rubbed his back like she had always done whenever she felt guilty or insecure. "Jinbe, have a seat first and explain this properly to the both of us."

The large man seemed to hesitate before he spoke but eventually explained the reason of his visit.

"Mihawk just called me. He probably will arrive um…just in time for your…um…departure. I'm sorry for being so sudden but he got the information that _All Blue_ will stopped by this port at five this morning."

" _All Blue_ you said?!" Sophia exclaimed. "Are you sure it is true?"

"It is indeed."

"What's that, Mama?" Sanji enquired.

"It's the big ship your Papa is working on! You remember I told you?"

"Oh! You mean Papa is finally coming to see us?" Sanji perked up excitedly.

"It's not really like that. The ship is only stopping for supplies. It will probably set off again in about one hour," Jinbe answered his question.

"Five this morning…means we don't even have one hour to prepare before we drive to the port?! But that's way too sudden!" protested Sophia.

"I will take you there by my car parked outside-"

"Will we come back?"

Jinbe stopped midway through his sentence, mouth still hanging agape as he tried to formulate an answer. Impatient for a reply, Sanji then turned to look at his mother but she averted her eyes.

"Are we going to leave here for good, Mama?" Sanji asked again, his voice trembling as tears threatened to fall down.

"But what are we going to do with Zoro?!" Sanji almost climbed onto the dining table. The blond heard his mother heaved out a sigh while this time; it was Jinbe's turn to avert his eyes.

"Zoro will have to stay here." He said calmly.

Sanji glared at the adult with all his might. "No…wa-ay… He will come with… me." Sanji knew his suggestion was absurd but still had to voice it out.

"Oh…Sanji…We can't bring him with us. His place is here…" Sophia cupped his son's face in her hands and wiped his tears with her thumbs.

"We can bring him along…I mean to the port at least," Jinbe intervened.

"It would be better. I will not allow Zoro to wake up in an empty house with us all suddenly gone!" Sophia agreed to this point.

"Then let's hurry!"

Sanji quickly climbed down from his mother's lap and scrambled his way straight to the green haired's bedroom taking two stairs at a time.

Opening the bedroom door, he could hear the quiet snore of the green haired. Even if dawn was approaching, it was still dark outside and Sanji could faintly make out the silhouettes in the room. He switched on the light and as soon as the sleeping boy's figure was in sight, Sanji did an amazing high jump to land onto the green haired''s bed.

"RISE AND SHINE, ZORO! WAKE UP, ZORO!" he shouted with all his might.

"Grrr," Zoro growled, not at all happy for being woken up so brusquely. "What the hell is it this time?!" he bellowed.

"We need to leave, Zoro. Come on. Get up, get up…" Sanji shook his shoulders.

"Wait-who-when-why-what are you talking about?" Zoro stared at Sanji's face drowsily. Seeing dried tears at the slightly red eyes' corners, Zoro felt suddenly alarmed. "Is he back to HURT YOU?!" Zoro shouted angrily.

Sanji's chest felt tight and his throat hurt. He threw his arms around Zoro's neck and held him close. "That's not it, dummy. My Papa will be at the port in less than one hour. So we need to go."

"O-oh," Zoro heaved a sigh of relief. He let himself be pulled up and guided along as the blond prepared him.

"Come on, brush your teeth!" Sanji pushed his toothbrush already coated with tooth paste in his hand. "Brush, brush!" Zoro complied and Sanji did the same. After washing their face, both of them felt immediately more awake.

"Hey-hey HEY! I can put on my own clothes, ok?!" Zoro snapped Sanji out of his frenzied state.

"Huh? Okay, I'm sorry.." Sanji apologized but still could not stop his fidgeting hands.

"You are panicking," Zoro stated the obvious.

"Of course I am not!"

"Yes you are."

"No, I am not."

"You sure you are not panicking?"

"Of course, I am! Ooops!" Sanji covered his mouth.

Zoro chuckled. "Stupid!" He bonked his head.

"Oww what's with you?!"

"I could not help it," Zoro grinned. Sanji seemed as if he had calmed down.

"I'm going to pack my things-"

"Pack your things? You mean you are leaving?!" realization then hit the green haired. Hard.

"…Yeah, I am…" Sanji's eyes were glued to the floor.

"Oh," Zoro did not know what to say. "Umm, well, why the gloomy face? Aren't you happy you are finally going to meet your father?"

Sanji blinked. "Well, yeah. I am," he gave him a small smile which Zoro returned back.

"So, what are you waiting for? Go pack up quick! I'm sure you must be enthusiastic to leave this place-"

Sanji gasped and pushed him on hearing his words. Zoro stumbled back a bit but regained his balance quick. He immediately felt bad for what he had said. His want to cheer the blond up only had the opposite effect. He did not mean what he was saying and Sanji knew that deep inside of him but putting it like that still pierced his heart.

"Zoro, you stupid!" Sanji fled the room and Zoro followed after him.

"I did not mean it like that! Hey!"

"I know…" Sanji said, not turning around to look at him. Instead, he went on grabbing his things and carefully put them in his backpack which he used for his travels. He did not have much to bring, just a few clothes and his precious picture book.

He unclothed himself, totally ignoring the fact that the green haired was still in the room and put on some proper clothing. He reached out for the dark green scarf which was gifted to him by Zoro. Feeling it in his hands for a moment, he took a deep breath and turned around to face the green haired.

The latter had averted his eyes out of courtesy when the blond was dressing himself up. "Zoro?"

The said boy raised an eyebrow at the scarf in Sanji's hand. He was inwardly horrified at the thought that Sanji was returning his gift to him.

"Can you put it on me?" Sanji held his gaze, a tint of red smeared across his face. Zoro let out a big breath he unconsciously held. Relief could clearly be seen across his face.

Zoro took the textile item in his hands and Sanji bowed his head down to enable Zoro to put it on his neck and wound it a few times around it.

"That's too much, Zoro."

Zoro unwound the scarf twice and adjusted it around his neck. The dark green colour really contrasted with his blond hair and pale skin. However, it looked nice and made Sanji's features stand out.

" _Merci._ "

Zoro was caught by surprise as Sanji had never spoken a French word since the first time he came to his house. Even though, he did not ask for the meaning of the word.

Both boys were brought back to the real world when they heard Sophia calling for them from downstairs.

Their feet moved almost mechanically until they were found at the doorstep of the house. Sophia had a duffel bag at her feet and again at the sight of it, Zoro felt a pang of sadness. The green haired gave a small nod at Jinbe for a greeting and the larger man just approached him to give him a pat on his head.

"It's time to go now," he said and loaded his car with a few things that the mother and son had.

Once, they were in and the engine started, Sophia opened a container of food, giving it to the two children seated at the back. Sanji took it and Zoro stared at the content.

"It's the breakfast I prepared last night. I just heated it up. You guys need to eat a little," said Sophia.

Zoro was touched for her concern and he reached for the delicious looking egg rolls.

"Jinbe, have one too," Sophia picked one up to give it to their driver.

"It's really delicious! Thanks!"

"It really is…" Zoro whispered. It would be the last time he was going to eat Sophia's food. They were indeed going to leave him and he would be alone again. He probably would never see them again. Tears welled up in his eyes at the thought. He licked it fingers for any lingering taste of the egg roll he had just eaten and grabbed another one with his other hand. He ate slowly, savoring each food.

He glanced up at Sanji's red face and trembling hands while he ate. The blond was trying his best to hold back his tears ending up in a fit of hiccups. Zoro choked back a sob to finally explode. His whole face became a mess as he let out all the tears he was holding back: his hands continued to stuff the food in his mouth while he chewed slowly. The green haired sucked back the snot sliding down from his nose and he used his arms to wipe his tears.

On seeing his tearful and messy face, Sanji broke as well and he cried as loudly as the other boy. The car was filled with sobbing and wailing from the two children seated at the back. Even Sophia quietly sobbed in the front.

The way to the port felt too short. In the middle of his cries, Sanji even choked out to Jinbe telling him to slow down.

Even if the two boys always had a brave front up, it was expected to see them finally broke down. After all they were still children and they had to go through so much.

Jinbe would glance at the interior rear mirror from time to time to check on the two boys. Sanji was clutched onto Zoro's shirt still balling his eyes out while Zoro was stubbornly trying to stifle his own cries.

Jinbe smiled sympathetically at the both of them and silently made a wish for them.


	14. Farewells

Sanji took out his treasured picture book from his bag and gave it to Zoro. The latter held onto it like for dear life.

"Take it, Zoro. Just don't forget about me, okay?" Sanji sniffed.

"I won't! Don't forget about me either!"

"When we are bigger, let's meet again, okay?"

"Of course! If you don't come back, I will definitely go find you, it's a promise!" Zoro held out his right pinkie finger. Sanji did the same and they entwined their fingers together each not wanting to be the first to let go.

"Zoro?" Sanji looked up to meet his eyes with Zoro's.

"Yeah?"

"I like you."

"I like you too." Zoro smiled through his tearful face. He felt the need to express his feelings even though he had always brushed off Sanji's confession of liking him.

"Zoro," called Sophia. The small boy turned to the woman standing behind him. She crouched down to his level and took him in her arms. "Be a good boy, okay? Don't forget to eat your meals and grow up to become a handsome young man."

"I will," the green haired hugged her closer.

From over her shoulder, he saw his father approaching them, his long coat flowing behind him in the wind.

"Father," he called and the man gave him a nod.

Sophia gave Zoro one last squeeze before letting him go, remembering what she had mentally written down in her to do list not too long ago.

"Mis-ter Dra-cule Mi-hawk," she said slowly, taking a firm stance in front of the man, not at all intimidated by his presence.

"Can you tell me how old your son is?" she asked, one of her eyebrows slightly rose up.

"Nine," he answered simply.

"And?" Sophia pressed on.

"And what?" Mihawk asked back in his usual emotionless voice.

"And he's just a kid! Be sure to carry out your role of a father. "

The man just blinked at her words. No one had ever brought up this issue to him. Sophia Blackleg really knew no fear.

"What should I do?"

"Come home more often and keep your son company. Learn to be a father!"

Jinbe, witnessing this confrontation, approached Sophia and pat her gently on her shoulder in a way of telling her to stop. The woman broke down then and started sobbing quietly.

Zoro's heart was galloping as his father approached him, his eyes set firmly on him.

"Zoro."

The boy flinched as his large hand came down on him but he felt no pain. Instead, Mihawk had rested his hand on his head.

"A man does not cry."

"Yes!" Zoro wiped his tears away and wondered if ever Sophia's words did leave an impression on his father. If they did, he was really thankful to her.

"It's time to go now." Jinbe announced as he himself got onto the small skip boat which would bring them to the large ship coasted not too far away in the deep sea.

"Good bye, Zoro." Sanji waved at him before getting on board.

"Good bye, Sanji." Zoro said weakly back and waved at both Sophia and him.

He watched them as they grew further and further away. It was only now that he took a good look at the ship which was magnificent indeed.

Zoro cheered himself up with the thought that Sanji would finally be able to meet his father after so long. He was happy for him and only his selfishness would hold him back. He ought to send his friend away with a big smile and with no regrets.

However, he was regretting deep inside. He was blaming himself. He had not spent enough time with the blond. They had not played enough together. They should have gone to more places together. He should stuff himself more of the food Sophia made. Now he would never have the chance to eat her food ever again.

Mihawk saw through his son and his inner turmoils.

"Instead of thinking what you did not do and regretting it, think about what you did together and cherish those moments instead."

As usual, his father spoke none other than philosophical sentences to him. However, his words did save the young boy from his dark thoughts and Zoro did as he was told.


	15. Reminder

**A/N: Hey there! Its been a while, I know, sorry.**

 **Here's the new chapter...**

* * *

Life resumed back for Zoro. The boy almost felt like he had just awoken up from a long dream. His house was back to cold and empty. His father was still the same. No real improvements at all. He would still occasionally drop by here and then whenever he felt like to but with the number of his visits increased ever so slightly.

Zoro even went to stay at Jinbe's place for a few nights after Sanji's sudden departure. The older man had noticed and deep inside knew that the boy would be unable to stay alone all again. He was simply not prepared to go back to his old life and Dracule Mihawk was basically not a man to obediently stay at home to look after his own son. He had other better _things_ to do.

Jinbe had expected no less from the green haired: he was quiet, cried little or not at all and was too independent for his age. Having no child of his own, Jinbe was quite happy and overjoyed even to have one under his wing even if it was for a few nights. He looked after Zoro the best he could and was glad that his efforts were not wasted.

Once, in tidying up his mountain of paperwork on his desk office, he came across Sanji's student file. He opened it and his expression softened at the sight of the blond's picture. In it, Sanji had his hair cut short, a soft smile with his only visible eye looking straight at the camera: the photo was almost a too perfectly taken one.

At the top corner of the admission form, two more photos were held in place with a paperclip: the usual procedure of asking two more pictures for the forthcoming procedures. However, in this case, they would be of no use again. Jinbe took his stamp and placed it on the paper leaving a big red print of [ **LEFT** ] on it.

He then took the pictures out and placed both of them in his wallet. He would probably put them to good use later. Surely, Zoro would be delighted in having one.

Getting up from his desk, it was time to have a little round in the school compound. His pace was slow and relaxed as he passed each classroom from which he could hear the teachers' voices and a few children's giggles from some.

He lost track of time and it was the school bell which brought him back from his daydream. A few classroom doors banged open and there ran out energetic children. Jinbe stood slightly off their running course and would never stop at being surprised at how the children were not afraid of his gigantic physique, not that he wanted to be hated of course. A few mischievous kids even jumped up to pull at his hair or kimono playfully.

Knowing that they did not have any ill intentions; Jiinbe never got angry or how could he? He simply loved children too much.

A particular green haired caught his attention and he saw Zoro walking away with his head hung low as he made for the back. Jinbe quietly followed and chuckled amusingly at the boy's lack of sense of direction.

Finally reaching the back of the school, Zoro sat down under the big tree standing there and gazed far away. Jinbe's heart clenched painfully at his lonesome sight. Indeed, Sanji made a good pair with the green haired. Together, they looked as if they were meant for each other.

Jinbe sighed as he approached him. Finally, Zoro looked up. His eyes looked dead. Jinbe put his hand in his pocket and felt for his wallet, holding it in his hand while he plopped down heavily beside the boy who did not even budge.

"Hey there!"

"Hey," Zoro answered weakly.

"Still hanging on I see,"

"Yeah, I am. Any news yet?" Zoro turned to look at the adult.

"No, I'm afraid."

"Ah ok," he turned away, looking sad again.

"As soon as I hear something, you'll be the first to know, okay boy?"

"Thanks!"

"Euh, " Jinbe scratched his head. "Look at what I got for you," he pulled out his wallet. Zoro rose up one of his eyebrow questioningly if ever it would be money that the older man would give him. If it was, he would politely refuse it of course but instead of notes, Jinbe took out a small piece of rectangular paper he kept in it.

"Here, I thought you probably would want one."

Zoro took the little piece of paper gingerly in his hands and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh, it's Sanji!" He exclaimed. "Thank you, old man!" the green haired cheered up immediately, jumping up to his feet. Jinbe brushed off the 'old man', but inwardly still commented that he was not one and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. I thought you would like it."

"I do!"

Zoro stared at the picture, scanning the features of his friend until his eyes unknowingly filled up with tears! How he missed him so much…

"There there boy.." Jinbe stroked his back to finally pull him in his lap.

"Miss him?"

"mhmm" he hummed, eyes still unwillingly to part with the picture.

Zoro was happy, apart from the picture book that he received from Sanji, he got nothing else and this picture of his was a good reminder of the blond which he sure would cherish for a real long time, forever even.

"Jinbe?"

"Hmm?"

"I'll find him! It's a promise!"

Jinbe was surprised at his serious tone. Nonetheless, he still smiled at him and said: "You know a real man do not get back on his words, hmm?"

"I know and I will not!" Zoro spoke in a louder voice. "Watch me!"

Jinbe chuckled and ruffled his green hair, "I will, boy. I will."

* * *

 **A/N: This is it for now. I have not lose inspiration for this story since I have the plot written down even if I am not following it at all. However, while writing, I still feel that something is off with it. Maybe it's getting boring or something like that? (Please let me know.)**

 **I know that I have to improve my writing though and I'll work on it some more.**

 **Thank you!**


	16. Ten years later

**A/N: Hey there again! I'm back after updating yesterday. Thanks for the reviews! I myself am not too convinced if indeed this story is progressing well or is going towards boredom. Well, that aside now..because nothing can be done except improving myself.**

 **Hope this chapter is up to your expectations.**

* * *

Zoro scoffed at the men lying in front of him.

 _Pathetic._

He rolled his eyes.

 _Not much of an entertainment._

The green haired stood back lazily on one foot, three katanas skilfully balanced at his sides. His jaw trembled slightly as he tried to suppress a yawn. He had not slept much last night. Strange. Usually, he could sleep at anytime and anywhere, regardless of noise or tranquillity. Maybe he was sick?

 _Nah._

No way was he. Zoro could not even remember the last time he fell sick.

 _Beep beep. Beep beep. Bee-_

Zoro took out the small device from his pocket and plug it into his left ear from which dangled three golden earrings, producing a soft clinking sound as he moved.

"Yeah?"

"ZORO! HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU NOT TO-"

The man cringed at the yelling and yanked the item out before his poor ear sustained any more damage. He could already feel a faint throbbing inside his head.

 _That witch!_

He let the woman shout out her frustrations a bit more until she eventually calmed down.

"Zoro? Hey Zoro?"

Zoro placed back the device on and answered again after hearing her softer voice.

"Yeah?"

"You dare ignore me when I'm giving instructions?!" she spat out each word angrily.

"You are too slow in giving them!" the green haired protested as he leaned against the wall, contemplating his deeds. "The work is already done."

"Oh really? How much damage?"

"Euh, not much. A bit bloody though."

Zoro could hear her sighed in exasperation.

 _Serves her right!_

Zoro smirked as he played with the locket hanging from a sliver chain around his neck.

"What are you unhappy about? Tell the others that I got him. Mission accomplished."

"Okay, good job. Just get back now. I'll take up the cleaning."

"Yes ma'am."

Zoro detached himself from the wall, eager to finally get home until he realised that he had to drag back a body with him.

Zoro took hold of the man's shirt and decided to pull him all the way to his bike parked outside.

 _Too much of a pain._

"Oi. Still there? Pull over the van."

"Yes, yes..."

He let go of the man's clothes and went inside one of the rooms of the big mansion.

 _Lucky!_

The first room he went into was the bedroom. He pulled off the light blanket from the king sized bed and spread it on the floor. He then went back to retrieve the body. For a moment he froze on thinking that the man was dead. Checking his pulse, he heaved a sigh of relief when he felt that he was still alive.

 _The others will kill me if he has died by my hands._

He picked the man up effortlessly from the ground and placed him onto the blanket, wrapping him up in it until he was satisfied. He grinned at the human sausage he formed. It looked as if he had just committed a crime and was getting rid of the corpse. Not that it was that different from it though.

 _Good._

Zoro then threw the rolled up man over his right shoulder and walked out of the house, passing by a few security guards who were sprawled around on the floor unconscious. Zoro kicked one aside as he was blocking his path.

Finally stepping out of the house, he took in a deep breath of the cool night's air. The night breeze ruffled his dark green cloak as he looked around his surroundings and was glad that his mission took place in a rather secluded area. No need to either hide or walk around stealthily nor mind the screams of his victims.

The door of the van slid open and the passengers gasped at his sight.

"Is he dead?" asked the orange haired woman.

"Tch." Zoro clicked his tongue and ignored her.

"Oh my god, Zoro. You killed him!"

"Shut up, Usopp! I did not! Check for yourself!"

"Nami, help me pull him up."

The orange haired complied and once the body was safely in the van. They removed the blanket to check for his pulse.

"Why did you have to roll him up?" Nami asked.

"It looks more fun this way," Zoro shrugged.

"Geez. Franky!" she called out to the man sitting in front of the van.

"Ow sis!"

"Let's go!" she instructed.

"Ow!" the larger man replied nosily and started the engine.

"You too, Zoro. Get back to the base."

The green haired nodded and turned away towards his bike.

The speedy ride did a great job at cooling his head. He would never get enough of the thrilling sensation as he sped along the roads, zooming past a few vehicles and sharp turning the corners. It was simply intense and Zoro could not help but grinned stupidly all the way back to the base.

After roughly twenty minutes, Zoro slowed down as he recognised his surroundings. After a few more turns, he stopped in front of a large building with a noisy tavern on the first floor with **THE STRAW HATS** written atop. Zoro cut off the roaring engine of his bike.

Pushing open the large doors, he was welcomed by a strong smell of alcohol. The tavern was packed and the bartender with his wild rocker hair style was busy moving here and there to serve the customers alcohol.

"Good evening, Zoro!" he greeted cheerfully.

"Hey."

"Want me to pour you a glass?"

"Thanks Bartolomeo, but I'm needed up there." Zoro pointed upwards.

"Oh!" the bartender nodded.

Approaching the kitchen, Zoro's stomach growled as he smelled food.

 _I'll grab a bite later._

Casually walking up the stairs, the noise slowly faded away. It was a really great idea from Franky to insulate the walls upstairs with a soundproof material or whatever thing he used.

Unlike downstairs, the atmosphere up there was a quiet and cosier one. Zoro immediately felt at ease. Reaching the end of the corridor, he turned the handle of a wooden door and instincts told him to dodge and he did.

Looking at what crashed onto the floor, he saw a person instead of an object lying ungracefully on the floor behind him.

It was his captain.

Zoro sighed and pulled him up.

"What did you do this time?"

"Ah Zoro! You're back!"

"Yeah, I am."

"L-U-F-F-Y-" growled an angered Nami.

Zoro frowned.

 _Since when did she get back?_

"Zoro, you are late!" the orange haired turned her attention towards him as she came forward to grab her captain by the front of his shirt to drag him back in.

"It's you who's early," he muttered under his breath.

"You got lost again, didn't you?"

Zoro's frown deepened as he did not remember to have gotten lost. He was about to retort back but she cut him off.

"Anyway, sit down."

Zoro looked up for a brief moment in disbelief. He could never understand why she was the one acting so bossy when she was not even the captain of this group.

"Hey Zoro!" The others inside the room greeted him, namely Usopp and Franky.

As Zoro made way to his seat, he nodded to the slender, yet athletic looking woman with jet black hair sitting across of him. Robin was her name and she gave him her usual smile as he sat down.

"Okay, let's start the meeting!" announced Luffy with his serious face on. Everyone straightened in his seat as they listened to what their captain had to say.

The young looking man held the gaze of each and everyone present in the room for about five minutes until he eventually broke into his signature grin.

"Now that Zoro has come back, it's PARTY TIME!" he shouted childishly, hands thrown up in the air.

Zoro sweat-dropped at his captain's sudden change in attitude. It was so like Luffy.

"IDIOT!" smacked Nami on the back of his head. "BE SERIOUS FOR ONCE!"

"Owwie~" Luffy whined.

Robin chuckled amusingly while the others laughed out loud, the heavy tension previously in the room broken.

A small smile even crept onto Zoro's face.

Concluding that nothing serious was going to be discussed, he excused himself and went up to the third floor to where his room-more like apartment- was. He passed by similar looking doors until finally reaching his.

Inserting the key, he clicked open the door and once in, he locked it again. Without bothering to switch on the lights, he made way to his small kitchen in which he opened the small fridge and took out a plate of frozen onigiris (rice balls) and put them into the microwave to heat them up.

He then went inside his bedroom and from under his bed he pulled out a long and rather thin rectangular box. He untied the three katanas he had at the side of his waist and sat down cross legged in front of it. Turning the small wheels of the locking mechanism, the lock clicked open after putting the right number combination.

Zoro carefully placed his beloved katanas in it side by side and sat back to admire them a little. Suddenly remembering something, he lifted up the fabric and cushion on which his katanas slept on and he smiled at the item he hid under. Taking it out, he caressed the old picture book lovingly.

Warm memories filled him up until his heart clenched and sadness engulfed him.

"I'm sorry." Zoro choked out.

* * *

 **A/N: I could not wait any longer to have this chapter out xD finally i'm getting to the serious part. However, i wonder if ever the contents of this chapter was too sudden?**


End file.
